Espeon league shenanigans
by DemWafflez
Summary: Random tales from the Espeon league. Some might be funny, some might be sad, some might be RIDICULOUSLY LONG FOR A SHORT, so what are you waiting for! jump in our weird world today! *This story crosses over with a lot of universes. like, a ALOT
1. Prelude

**Author's Note. This was inspired by my peeps back in the Espeon league. What have I created. Does this even count as a pokemon fic?**

"Ok." An Espeon said telepathically. "Are we ready?"

The Espeon was talking to perhaps the strangest group in the universe. , an Electivire, a Suicune, a Kangaskhan, a Milotic, some robot bug thing, and Goku was huddled up in a circle.

"PANCAKES!" The Suicune randomly yelled.

"Shut up, Gold." said. "This is no place to goof around!"

"Can you guys shut up?" The Electivire said. "I just want to read some attack on titan before this starts!"

"William, for the last time, I will not watch Attack on Titan!" the Milotic said.

"Ok guys," the Kangaskhan said. "We just need to do one thing."

"Like That one time Goku.."

"Shut it!" Goku said, his face reddening. The Electivire started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"OK!" The Espeon yelled, and the room went silent. "We're here for one thing, and one thing only. To have the greatest battle the world has ever seen! Are you ready?!" He yelled.

"Maybe." The robot-bug thingie said.

"Ok. We're ready." Electivire said.

"Thank you William." The Espeon said.

"Welcome to the Distortion world!" The Suicune begun to laugh maniacally.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Goku said.

"It means, Gavin my good friend, is a nice way of saying **WELCOME TO THE SHADOWS OF HELL!**" The Suicune/gold yelled.

The Milotic slapped himself with his tail fins. "This is so pathetic."

"Enough! I'll kill all of you if you don't stop!"

"Ok. Here we go." The robot bug said.

"BATTLE!" Every single person(creatures…whatever.) took out an 3ds, booted up pokemon x and y,and begun to battle each other. I can't tell you the details of the battle, but I can tell you what the conversation went like.

"Gah! Screw your Kahmunrah!"

"Kahmunrah is a gentleman! And a scholar!"

"Bow down to Colossus!"

"Colossus? You mean mega Assron?

"….Did you just close combat a ghost, Gavin? You need a type char-"

"SHUT IT!"

"Screw you guys, I beat all of you before."

"NO! NINETALES! PUPPY!" The suicune glared at the electivire, who wasn't' even paying attention to the battle.

" .pay!" the suicune screamed, before tackling the electivire.

"What the hell gold?" Electivire said, as he thunder punched the suicune. He crashed into a group of people, unleashing a riot.

"I TOLD YOU I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" started shooting lasers at everyone.

Milotic/Robert grabbed a sonic screw driver, and started zapping Gold repeatedly, a text box saying _**"It's Super Effective!" **_popping up every time the Suicune was shocked.

Miniature explosions started to fill to room for some reason, causing more mass mayhem. Suddenly, a gnome from snow white popped out of nowhere. "You don't have to worship Hitler anymore you know!"

The Suicune was suddenly on a shiny Sawsbuck's back, trampling everyone.

"Where did you get that?" Gavin/Goku asked.

"Wonder Trade baby! WOOOO!" He yelled, as he, and the sawsbuck started to float away. "Towards the sun, my shiny! AWAY!"

It was amazing how much destruction was happening in one room.

Gavin glared at Dalek.

Dalek glared at Gavin.

Gavin slapped Dalek.

Dalek slapped Gavin back.

Gavin slapped Dalek.

Dalek slapped Gavin.

This went on for a while until Dalek said.

"You fight like a girl!" He taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Gavin asked, as he went super saiyan. "Does a girl fight like this?" He begun to slap Dalek repeatedly, entering a catfight.

"YES! EREMIKA IS CANON!" William said, as he read a torn piece of paper. He begun to celebrate, but was tackled by the robot bug.

A TARDIS appeared out of nowhere, with Milotic slipping out of it.

"I just went to get some coffe-" Robert was caught between Gavin and Dalek's catfight, him getting slapped on both ends.

The Kangaskhan/Shiny mega evolved, and punched William's yamask, Kahmunrah, and got mummy as it's ability. Shiny begun to attack everyone, but without parental bond, the child just stared at the Kangaskhan blankly.

"I **HAD** to get a ADHD kid." He complained, before being tackled by William.

Gavin broke away from the catfight, and begun charging a Kamehameha. A Siren was blaring from somewhere, and a dancing cat in a suit appeared and said. "SCREEWWWWWWW YOU GUYZ."

The background of the room changed rapidly, like a disco ball, Gavin unleashed the Kamehameha and-

Demwafflez stopped typing and re-read his work. "What the hell am I doing with my life." He said, before closing his laptop.

**Author's note. I hope this was enjoyable for you to read, if you even made it this far. If any of the guys back at the Espeon gets all the references I made, I commend you. If you own a copy of Pokemon X or Y, go check out the Espeon league! Ok that's it. KAHMUNRAHHH!**


	2. Walk-ins

Dramatis Personae

Goldenstar:Suicune

Connor:Espeon

William:Eren Yeager

Gavin:Kakarot/Goku

Shiny:Kangaskhan and it's ADHD kid

Dubbed:Rampardos

Fabian:Dialga

Robert:Milotic

Martinok:Office folder

Extra characters:Entei, Raikou, Mikasa Ackerman, Coffee table, Coffee.

Short 1: Walk-In

Goldenstar looked outside of his room. it looked like he was alone.

He walked into his room. He turned on Caramelldansen and began dancing to it.

after about an hour of this, there was a knock at the door…

It opened.

"Hey, I got your mail..." William paused at the doorway, not sure what to think.

Gold looked at him and blushed. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Now you know what I do when I'm alone…"

"So...foreign music?" WIlliam asked.

"Caramelldansen… it's Swedish…"

"Caramel dancing?" William asked.

"Yeah...I love it..."

"It sounds pretty stupid in my opinio-"

Gold shoved him out and took the mail. "Thanks!"

and he slammed the door behind him. I heaved a breath and continued the caramelldansen.

Again, there was a knock on my door. and it opened.

It was Connor. "Hey Gold i just wanted to-"

He stopped and stared at him in embarrassment.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Caramelldansen, Swedish, bye!" and i shoved him out the door.

He was getting sick of people walking in on him.

But, stupid Golden had to do it again. So he began again.

Once again the door opened… no knock, just, walked in…

"Oh, for the love of Arceus, what do you wa-"

He was staring into Mikasa's grey eyes.

"Um...Eren(William) sent me to tell you it's dinnertime."

Gold blushed radish red. He had a major crush on this girl. Unfortunately for Gold, she was in a relationship with Eren/William.

"What are you doing?"

I was too embarrassed to speak. "...Caramell...dansen…?"

"Caramels dancing?" She innocently asked.

"No, its Swedish for Caramel dance. the song is made by band named Caramel."

"And was that why you were dancing to it?"

"I was dancing to it because it's catchy. Here, want to learn how?"

"Well...I don't see why not. Okay!"

Eren sent Mikasa up about 10 minutes ago! What was keeping her?

He decided to check it out.

When he got to the door, he was stunned by what he found.

His best friend and his girlfriend...dancing to the weirdest song he ever heard.

He couldn't resist laughing.

"HAHAHAH!"

Mikasa whipped around, her face as red as her scarf. "Eren!" She yelped out.

Eren was trying to keep his laughter in, but failed miserably. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I think you were a fantastical dancer." Mikasa blushed harder at this sentence.

"But seriously, Fabian's eating all the steak. Come on."

They obliged. Mikasa stopped Goldenstar in the hall.

"Thank you." She said, before heading down the stairs with Eren.

OMAKE

When he got to the door, he was stunned by what he found.

His best friend and his girlfriend...dancing to the weirdest song he ever heard.

He couldn't resist dancing along.

"Yaaay!" They all yelled, as they danced to the catchy beat.

"Aw come on!" Gold yelled, as everyone got a share of steak except him. Fabian barfed up a plate.

"Want it?"

Gold threw up.

**If you want to see Eren and Mikasa do the caramelldansen, go look up shingeki no kyojin - caramelldansen.**

**So this was focusing on Gold(a bit). Next up, We'll be focusing on William/Eren and his Attack On Titan crew!(mixed with Pokémon of course.)**


	3. Mikasa the Pokemon champion

"So you press that, and that, and there you go! " Eren showed Mikasa the basics to competitive pokemon.

"So this is the type chart?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, It shows what type is super effective, and which types are resistant!"

"Now, let's have a practice round."

5 minutes later, Mikasa defeated Eren with the impressive 6-0 bodybag.

"She predicted every switch perfectly." Dalek said in amazement. "She even predicted the exact moves he was going to use!"

"Let me battle her!" Shiny the Kangaskhan (her's? It's?) child still stared blankly into outer space, it had been like that since the pair mega-evolved to fight off some trolls and was hit by a simple beam attack, removing their parental bond ability.

"You know, maybe he's not ADHD, but is just mentally disabled."

In 10 minutes, Mikasa had won against Shiny with the score 4-0.

"Ok, me next!" Robert the Milotic came forward. "Let's see how she does against the water-type elite four."

...Five minutes later…

"How the heck did you manage that?!" Robert repeated for the 6th time this battle, as his Jellicent fainted. Mikasa just shrugged and turned towards the other waiting members.

After she defeated everyone, even the remaining elite four, Goldenstar walked in the room.

"What's going on?"

"She beat ...all of us."

"All of you? Well, I gotta battle her then."

After 5 minutes, Gold's mouth was gaping open. "She hit 6 critical hits in a row! The RNG gods must think you're their Jesus or something!" Her scarf-Chomp landed 6 crits with stone edge, knocking out all of his Pokémon in one hit.

And Gold thought she couldn't get any hotter.

"Oi! What are you two brats doing here!" A voice sounded behind Gold. He saw Eren tense up.

"Levi-heichou?" Gold turned around to see… a short man with thin cruel eyes, and black hair.

"Playing this… this screen-thing!" He sighed. "They don't pay me enough for this crap."

"And this place is a total mess! You brats should know you should keep your spaces clean! He pulled out a duster from under his sleeve and tossed it to Eren. "Now clean."

"Y-yes heichou!" Eren scampered off.

Gold laughed. "Who's the midget?"

Mikasa gave him a death glare. "Corporal Levi."

"So!" Levi picked up Eren's 3DS. "What do you do with this thing?"

20 Minutes later.*

"...He beat Mikasa." Levi had won with 2 pokemon remaining. "Now you two are coming with me!"

Eren and Mikasa saluted, and followed Levi to the portal.

OMAKE

"Now clean."

"Heichou, where'd you get that?" Eren asked in wonder."

"I'll use your hair as a duster if I'm desperate. He put on his 3DMG, put on his cleaning outfit, and drew 2 mops instead of swords. Then, he flew around the place, making everything spotless.

"She hit 6 critical hits in a row! The RNG gods must think you're their jesus or something!" Right on cue, Mikasa took out a flask, and made it into wine. "Want some?"

**Next up, Dalek!**


	4. Shadow of the Colossus

Dalek was a complete badass. Aside from being Doctor Doom, he was also one of the most feared battlers of the League.

His reputation has been built mostly by his signature pokemon. Colossus, the Mega Aggron.

While Eren has taken a liking to calling it 'Mega Assron', Even he could not deny the power of Colossus.

One day, Dalek discovered a game called "Shadow of the Colossus." The storekeeper requested that he pay for the game. What a joker.

But then Dalek realized, He was terrible at the game. Like, He couldn't even get on the goddamn horse! He slapped away the controller in frustration. Maybe it was the armor.

"Hey Dalek, We need you at the AHHHH! MY EYES!" Gavin screamed as Victor von Doom's 'fabulousness' blew him away. "Put on your goddamn suit!"

"Ok, fine." Dalek floated over to his armor. but then he realized, he couldn't float without his armor. He promptly face planted.

Dalek had a hard time getting to his suit by walking...he was used to floating.

_10 minutes later_

When he got back into his suit he felt that Colossus was hungry, So he immediately floated over to him, and fed him some iron. Then it hit him. Maybe Colossus could give him tips on how to play 'Shadow of the colossus'! It was perfect!

This turned out to be a bad idea, as Colossus ate all the metal parts of the TV, and the gaming device, and the wiring in the walls, and the TV stand. But Dalek didn't really care. He could always order replacements.

"Dalek! What happened!" Connor said when he found that every electronic in the lounge was gone or in bits..

"Colossus hungry!" The giant metal beast roared.

Dalek pointed his thumb towards the giant beast. "She's not wrong."

Connor was furious. "Do you know how much those things cost?!"

"Exactly $15325.43, including tax and warranty"

Connor seemed to calm down a little. "I do still have it… you're lucky Dalek!" And he stiffly walked away.

OMAKE

He floated over to his armour. "Dalek." Gavin said in amazement. "How are you floating without your armour?"

"My little pony,

skinny and bony,

went to the circus,

farted on purpose,

blew up the circus,

went to the hospital,

BECAME A POPSICLE!" He sang as he floated like a balloon, and he floated into outer space.

Colossus picked up the controller quite gently, and begun to speedrun the entire game. she finished the game in less than a hour. Then, she used autotomize, became an autobot, transformed into a car, and drove away.

**AN:Next up, Gold throws a party!**


	5. PARTY TIME!

**Short 3: PARTY!**

**GOLDENSTAR'S POV ENJOYBLARF**

**I ran down from upstairs.**

**"****Guys!"**

**Connor, Mikasa, and Eren were looking at me from the couch. Fabian and robert poked their heads from out of the kitchen, and dalek and shiny came down from upstairs. everyone asked me something along the lines of "What?" or "Whatsup gold?"**

**"****Ok guys, I got a job at the club last week, and my boss said that I've been doing so well, i deserved a reward."**

**"****What'd you get?" Eren asked.**

**"****My boss let me throw a party for us, and you're all invited!"**

**"****Thats great gold!" Mikasa congratulated. **

**"****Awesome!"**

**"****Nice!"**

**"****It's at 7:00. don't be late!" I said and ran out to get the party ready.**

**This was awesome. all of my friends and others were having a good time. Oh, i got a new outfit for this job!**

**Now i have a gold and black jacket, my face is painted with a golden star, and my awesome custom black and gold beats headphones! my DJ name was Dj Gold.**

**I began the night with a remix of human after all/robot rock.**

**My buddy Robert went straight to the bar, But I couldn't find dubbed… My co-DJ was enjoying himself too. His name was DJ Frost.**

**"****Awesome party dude!"**

**I rolled my eyes and went back to ain't got nothin on me! And I couldn't keep my eyes off of Eren and Mikasa dancing. **

**I grabbed my mic.**

**"****Ok, guys, mind me, but i think we have a couple on the dance floor! "**

**I pointed towards Eren and Mikasa. They ****_were_****dancing, but stopped to look at me like everyone else.**

**"****Any songs you wanna dance to lovebirds?" I gave a smirky smile.**

**"****But I dont know how to-" Mikasa cut Eren off. **

**"****I'll teach you!"**

**After about 10 minutes or so, mikasa taught eren to dance in the private room….not the "V.I.P area", get your head out of the gutter!**

**"****I'm gonna go back to the main area. later!" I know they will be making out in the bathroom by midnight. I even made a bet with Robert!**

**"****Ok, now that thats out of the way, Screw being romantic, up the butt, and lets have some fun with our ladies! guys, you know what I mean!"**

**Every guy on the floor cheered. **

**I played Numa numa nightcored. it was easy to dance to if you knew anything about dancing.**

**everyone was dancing...and i mean ****_everyone. _****Roofs were being raised here! Drinks were being spilled, and fights were happening….Oh wait.**

**"****No scuffling please" DJ frost tried to calm them down, but it didn't work very well. so I had to use my secret weapon. I blew the dust off a disk I haven't used in years. Kenny G. **

**"****Alright! Time for all that SMOOTH JAZZ." The music played, and everyone just paused. Then they begun to groove. Or at least try to. Like these people need to listen to more jazz.**

**"****Ooh, jazz. Haven't heard that in a while." Eren said, as he returned to the dance floor, sipping punch.**

**"****You guys made out yet?" I asked nonchalantly. Eren spat out punch on me. "WHA-NO!"**

**I looked at him with hatred. "Dude! this is a new jacket!"**

**I tried to wipe it off with a napkin. "Well you should, being a couple and all."**

**Eren blushed. "Just because it's a club doesn't mean i have to make out with my girlfriend!"**

**"****Whatever, I'm going back to being a DJ" I told him.**

**I turned on some Deadmau5 and went back to partying.**

**Connor walked up to me. "Gold...I never knew...how awesome you were"**

**'****Huh' I thought.**

**"****Being a DJ at a famous club and all… and inviting us...thanks…."**

**"****No problem Connor. anytime I have payday!"**

**Connor looked confused. "What do you mean?" he had to shout because of the music.**

**"****I paid for all of your guys' drinks and stuff!" Connor looked shocked.**

**"****Oh, and I also owe Robert a shiny Gible! I lost a bet! Get me one!"**

**I walked away and tried to find the rest of the League.**

**I found Dubbed drunk and passed out in the lounge, and Robert was chatting up a girl by the bar. Dalek was impressing girls with his strength and Gavin was going nuts on the dance floor, and Shiny(ADHD kid included) and Fabian were cheering him on. Looked like everyone was having fun!**

**Robert signaled me over with his head fin.**

**"****Hey Gold? Where's your girl?" He looked around.**

**I blushed. "Wh-wh- what do you m-mean?"**

**"****I know you're busy playing music and all, but don't you have a girlfriend? Just asking…"**

**I hated talking about this. "No...No I don't…"**

**I walked away quickly before Robert could ask anything else.**

**Everyone was either drunk or tired from dancing when we all got home. not much else happened...drinks, babes, and music.**

**OMAKE**

**"****Here's the Gible." I said as I handed over the pokeball to him.**

**"****What are you talking about? I heard kissing noises. They totally made out!"**

**"****WHAT! Oh, Eren's going down!"**

**"****Time to bring the house down!" Dubbed slurred, being drunk and all. He then tripped on a pebble, and hit the wall. The club DID in fact, collapse.**

**"****I'm the best." Gold mumbled in his sleep. Dalek sighed at him. "The idiot's sleeping in again. Let's see here." He looked through his extensive collection of slapping gloves. There was the backhand, or the B*tchslap, or the cheekclap...He settled on a wake-up slap glove.**


	6. I am your father

"Give up! I have the high ground!" Gavin said.

"You under-estimate me, Obi-wan."

"What?!" Shiny the Kangaskhan used this opportunity to lunge at Gavin. but Gavin simply floated out of the way. Then, Shiny fell into the lava.

Later, Darth Houndoom found the broken body of Shiny, and moved him to a secret medical facility to attack a bug-like metallic suit.

"Welcome back. Lord Scizor."

15 years later.

"Obi-wan...I mean Gavin, taught you well." Scizor mocked. His ADHD son stared blankly at him.

"Has he ever told you what happened to your father?" He asked.

His son begun to twitch randomly, spazzing out, and smacking scizor in the face.

"Well, I am your father!" Scizor yelled. The ADHD kid froze for a second. and suddenly, turned his head 180 degrees to look at Scizor.

"NEWP! I'M YOUR PAPA!" He yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth scizor yelled. He threw his child down the pit. "Eh, He'll live."

1 year later.

"Jabba the Swalot! There's a mega waiting to meet you!" Jabba begun to speak in his ancient tongue. "SWALOT! SWALOT!"

It was the final duel. The ADHD kid managesd to break one of Scizor's claws by biting at it.

"Kill him!" Houndoom commanded.

"NEWP! I GONNA MEGA! JUST LIKE MY PAPA!" He then mega evolved, now with a child of his own.

"According to my calculations, I have been brought into this world through a advanced system known as-" The ADHD picked up his highly intelligent child, and chucked him at houndoom. Then, to match his parental bond ability, picked up, and threw himself at houndoom.

Houndoom mega evolved, and was about to kill the ADHD kid, when Scizor mega evolved, and superpowered him in the face.

"My calculations indicate, I am the son of Kangaskhan which is the son of Scizor. who is my grandfather! which means…. I have a brother who's also my grandpa!"

"Oh balls!" Scizor exclaimed.

OMAKE

Scizor cut off The kid's hand. "HEY! THAT WAS MY GOOD HAND!"

"Nooooooo!" Shiny held the toy of Darth Vader in his hand, playing with his child. He seemed to be having fun, but you never know with ADHD kids.

**AN: NEXT IS THE SPECIAL! #TRIPLEUPLOAD! WOOOO**


	7. The Eremika and Borg Invasion

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is based on a true conversation that happened in the Espeon League chat, but has become so much more over time._

"Robert… help!" The Milotic in question looked up from his coffee to see Jay the Warrior crawling into the kitchen on his belly. He looked sick.

"Jay!" Robert slithered over to his fallen friend. "What's happened, what's wrong!?"

"They- i- it- it got me…" He whimpered.

The Milotic looked confused. "Who? What got you? Jay!" The cat slumped.

"E-Eremika." He whispered as Robert's blood turned to ice and he reeled back from the cat as if he were radioactive. "I- I ship it."

"No." The Milotic whispered. "No." He said louder as he saw Eren and Mikasa walk through another door and look at the scene in confusion. "NOOOOOOOO!" The Milotic flew from the room, down the hall, and into his bedroom.

Upon entering he slammed the door shut and began gathering up his things using his head-fins and tossing them into the battered old backpack he'd had for years now.

"Let's see, coffee cup… Sonic Screwdriver… 3DS." He muttered, going through his desk drawers. "Where is it, where is it?!"

He found the small badge at the bottom of the drawer just as the door exploded inwards, and two figures stood grinning in the frame.

"HERE'S EREMIKA!" They shouted.

"AUGH!" Robert screamed diving for his backpack. "ONE TO BEAM DIRECTLY TO THE BRIDGE!" He shouted into the comm badge. And in a flash of light, he was gone.

Eren turned to Mikasa. "...What the hell was that all about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Jay just said that it'd be funny to shout that at him." She looked at the spot where he'd vanished. "I wonder where he went…"

"What the hell does 'Eremika' mean anyways? It sounds oddly familiar." Eren asked. He shrugged. "Ah well."

* * *

_Aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise-E…

Robert appeared clutching a backpack and curled in on himself, captain Picard began to stand and question him, when suddenly the Milotic grabbed Data, the helmsman, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The _Enterprise_turned and accelerated out of Earth's solar system at Warp 9.9, pushing the safeties on its engines.

Suddenly, there was a ripple and Gavin the Saiyan was there. He took one look at his friend, shivering in a command chair, and rushed over to him.

"Robert, what's wrong?!" He asked. When the Milotic didn't respond, he slapped him, gently.

Of course 'gently' for a super Saiyan meant that Robert flew across the bridge and ended up embedded in a wall. After he'd pried himself loose, Robert glowed briefly with Recover as he gathered his wits. He turned to Gavin.

"E-Eremika. It's spreading!" The Milotic shook and Gavin reeled back, stunned. "It'll get us all if I don't do something…"

He turned to Data. "Chart a course for the planet of Attack on Titan, maximum Warp!" As the ship changed course for the distant world, Robert slammed a fin down on the shipwide address system, and the boatswain's pipes sounded all over the ship.

"Now hear this, now hear this!" Robert said, forcing his voice to remain calm. "All stations will proceed to general quarters, and prepare for orbital bombardment of hostile planet!" He turn to the security chief, an unassuming human male. "Sound Red Alert, all decks."

"Aye, sir!"

"Arrival at AOT planet in thirty seconds, sir." Data reported.

The _Enterprise _slowed, and suddenly the lush blue and green planet appeared on screen. "Arm phasers and photon torpedoes, Lt. Hawke." Robert ordered.

"Weapons armed, shields are up at maximum." The tactical officer reported. "With current weapons yields, all life on the planet should be exterminated within five hours."

Robert stared out the viewscreen for a moment and his eyes narrowed. "Engage."

Several bright blue torpedoes and orange phaser beams flashed from the _Enterprise_towards to planet. However, before they all veered sharply off course and missed their intended target.

Robert's eyes narrowed. "Magnify that section of space." The screen zoomed in to reveal-

Gavin, floating between the ship and the planet.

The Milotic's eyes flashed, and glanced at where the Saiyan had been standing. Sure enough; he was gone.

"Open a channel," The comms officer nodded and the screen beeped.

"Channel open.

"Gavin…" Robert began in a soft, deadly voice that sounded extremely odd coming from a Milotic. "What are you doing?"

"I can't… let you… destroy it…" The Saiyan replied as if in great pain. "Because I… I… I SHIP EREMIKA TOO!"

Robert's eyes flashed, and he rounded on Data. "Close comms channel! Helm, full impulse astern, and maximum Warp once we're clear!"

"Sir." Data replied in an uncertain voice. "Perhaps you are overreacting, there is a lot of evidence within the series to suggest Eremika is can-"

"COMPUTER!" Robert shouted, cutting off the android and now completely panicking. "COMMAND OVERRIDE ALPHA-2-0. _ENTERPRISE _CREW COMPROMISED, LOWER SHIELDS AND BEAM ALL CREW MEMBERS SAVE FOR MYSELF TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE!"

"Acknowledged." And in an instant, Robert was alone on the bridge, and indeed the ship, as the other crewmembers has been beamed down inside the innermost city wall, named Sina. They would at least be safe from the titans there.

"Computer, set course, 2-0-9-7-3-7. Warp 9, engage."

"Warning, destination lies within Borg-controlled space. Confirm order?"

"Confirm."

The _Enterprise _vanished into the void of space, her lone occupant planning how the upcoming encounter would go.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"So, where's Robert?" Jay asked idly, playing his 3DS in the lounge.

"Dunno," Gavin replied, watching TV with his brain turned off. "Haven't seen him since he tried to blow up the AOT planet a few weeks ago."

"HE WHAT?!" Eren and Mikasa shouted together, jumping up from their chairs.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Eren shouted. "BLOW UP OUR PLANET WILL HE? I'LL GUT THAT STUPID-"

"Eren," Mikasa said softly, clutching her scarf and putting a hand on his arm. "Relax, Gavin said he _tried_, not that he _did_."

They looked at Gavin, who muted the TV and looked back at their questioning stares. "Um, yeah. I stopped him from blowing it up, then he went a little crazy and took off in the _Enterprise._I tried to follow him, but he got away too fast."

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other. Robert seemed like one of the more stable members of the League, what could cause him to go on a planet-destroying rampage like this?

Doctor Doom walked into the room. "What's up everyone?" He looked at the TV. "Hey, is that a commercial for a new videogame? It looks awesome!"

"Huh?"

As one, the whole room -a good portion of the League- turned to stare at the TV screen as Gavin un-muted it.

"-Terror and chaos in the streets! We're reporting live from downtown!"

The screen shifted to what looked like a warzone. A lone female reporter stood next to a building that looked like a tank round had hit it. The League members glanced at each other. What the hell was going on? They soon found out, as the lower bar where text appeared to tell viewers what was going on clearly spelled out: 'ALIEN INVASION'!

"This is Lois Lane, reporting live from downtown metropolis. Thousands are fleeing before the ruthless onslaught of an all-out alien attack on the planet! Hundreds of cities worldwide have already fallen! The military are trying their best to hold back the aliens, and not even Superma-"

She broke off as suddenly the defender of truth, justice, and the American way landed right beside her.

Only, there was something wrong with him. His skin was a dead gray, with black veins crisscrossing the pale flesh, and cybernetics had clearly burst through his skin in several places, making him look eery and inhuman.

"_We are the Borg."_He intoned in a dead, echoing voice. "_You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile._"

The screen suddenly cut to static, and a notice popped up. 'We apologize for the lack of picture.'

Everyone looked at everyone else. "UH-OH." They said as one, their eyes wide.

Connor the Espeon walked in, and everyone jumped and leveled weapons, hands, or various attacks at him. Luckily Connor wasn't paying attention, so he didn't scold them for it.

"Sorry I'm late," He began, looking over his shoulder in confusion. "There's some sort of anime convention in town. A bunch of pale guys all running around in costumes. What did I miss?"

As everyone lowered their means of attack and stared at each other incredulously...except jay was almost blind. He got up and walked into the kitchen to make himself a large sandwich. _I never thought my prank on Robert would turn out like this._

Suddenly, the front door flew in and Robert, now completely Borg-ified and covered in cybernetics, slithered through the doorway, accompanied by a battalion of Borg drones. Everyone jumped at his appearance.

"_I am 117 of 200, Primary Adjunct of Unimatrix 07."_He droned. "_This world and it's inhabitants will henceforth serve the Collective._"

"Robert," Connor sighed, ignoring everyone else's looks of horror. "I never know you were into the weirder anime, why didn't you say so? What anime is it anyways?"

Luckily for the Espeon, Dr. Doom (Dalek) yanked him out of the way of Robert's now-acidic Scald attack. It flew across the room and melted the kitchen table-

-And Jay's sandwich, which he had been about to eat. "Hey!" The cat shouted, before noticing what was happening. "Oh." He said in a quiet voice.

"It's not anime!" Eren yelled. "It's freaking Star Trek! He's here to assimilate all of us!" Connor looked confused.

"_Correct, Eren." _Robert intoned. "_First things first."_Suddenly, Mikasa's form blurred green and she was teleported to stand right next to the huge group of drones.

As everyone looked on, stunned, the drone nearest to her grabbed Mikasa's arm and injected her neck with nanoprobes.

"MIKASA!" Eren screamed. "IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER-"

"E- Eren!" Mikasa stammered, holding a hand out even as her veins turned black with the spreading nanomachines. "I- I- I lo-"

She shook, and the spark seemed to vanish from her eyes. "_I am Borg." _She droned in the same voice as all the others.

"THAT DOES IT!" Eren shouted, and bit down hard on his left hand, drawing blood. Lightning struck Eren, and a explosion ensued.

A 15 meter tall bucknude titan with long black hair, and glowing green eyes appeared, letting out a mighty roar.

"What the hell?!" Connor yelled as everyone stumbled back.

"_This outcome was not unforeseen." _Robert commented. "_And thanks to the data we retrieved from the one called 'Mikasa' we now know how powerful your titan-form is, Eren." _The Titan roared and started forward, only to pause as all the Borg, including his Mikasa, vanished in a haze of green light.

Eren's titan form fell to his knees. water puddles begun forming. Eren's human body came out of the titan's neck.

"Mikasa," He whispered. "Mikasa, no. Please come back…" he broke down sobbing.

Gavin started forward, but Jay beat him there, kneeling down at his friend's side. "Don't worry Eren, we'll get her back." He looked up at the League. "We'll get them _both_back." He said firmly.

Eren straightened up, and glanced over at where Mikasa had last been. There on the ground, was the scarf he'd given her so long ago.

"I'll kill them all…" He whispered, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around his arm.

"What?" Jay asked.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He yelled in blind fury.

"Everyone, except Robert, right?" Jay asked, a little unsure of his friend's declaration.

Eren grunted, and gave the barest nod of his head. And the room relaxed.

"Right, but first-" Connor began, but winced as an explosion and gunfire sounded close by outside of the League. "-First we need information. We need to know what these 'Borg' things are, and if we can fix this." He turned to his League. "Thoughts?"

Dalek spoke up. "During my travels through the galaxy, I heard rumors of an organization called the United Federation of Planets, perhaps they could help?"

"That's right!" Gavin spoke and all eyes turned to him. "That ship Robert was on before he disappeared, it was from the Federation's Starfleet!"

"Can you get us there, Gavin?" Dalek asked seriously.

"No problem, everyone, I need you to touch me!" Everyone looked at him with odd expressions on their faces, and he facepalmed. "NOT LIKE THAT! I need you to have a hand on me!"

"Oh." They all said as one, and reached over to put their hands on his shoulders and back, all except for Jayfeather., who had to sit on gavin's shoulder, being a small cat...that's blind. Then, with a flash of light, the entire group of unlikely heroes teleported away across space.

_Aboard A Borg Cube in Orbit Over Earth…_

Mikasa was led with a large group of captives from Earth into a final assimilation surgical suite. There were others there too. Humans and Pokémon alike. All were staring straight ahead, their eyes blank and their skin pale. All around her were others in various stages of becoming drones, some missing limbs, others eyes, some nearly finished, as cybernetics had replaced most of their bodily functions.

Mikasa didn't object as the Borg escorting her strapped her down to the table. She didn't react as the nanoprobes in her system deadened her nerves against the coming pain. She didn't feel anything when one of her arms was removed to be replaced with an all-purpose multitool. However, during all of this, a single tear worked it's way out of her eye…

_Aboard the U.S.S. _Defiant, _Federation "Escort Vessel" (Warship)_

"Captain's log, Stardate 68074. We are _en route_to Earth-7 in the alternate Universe Pi." Captain Picard's voice sounded guarded. "The planet has been overrun by the Borg, and we've been tasked with delivering a group of specialists to the Borg Capital Ship in order to retrieve their kidnapped compatriots, and put an end to Borg threat to the system."

He looked around the cramped, militaristic CIC of the vessel and continued. "I must admit, even given my own history with the Borg, I am hesitant to call for their total annihilation, but Starfleet is resolute that their threat must be silenced. To that end, they've assembled task force omega, numbering over a hundred ships, to engage the Borg."

He closed his log and sighed. He was already nervous at engaging the Borg at all, much less with civilians risking their lives in the battle too. _Then again,_he thought, looking at the crowded group of humans and aliens floating at the back of the bridge. _I've never seen a group quite this… unique before, either._

Gavin the super Saiyan was floating in midair, mediating, while Connor sat beside him, doing the same. Eren Yeager was doing maintenance on his 3DMG, sharpening the blades, and refilling the gas tanks with the replicator at the back of the bridge. He was also muttering something about killing them all, which mildly disturbed Captain Picard. Jayfeather the Warrior was pacing back and forth nervously while the others tried to ready themselves for the oncoming confrontation. The other members of this band, who called themselves the 'Espeon League' after their leader, Connor the Espeon, were ensconced in cargo bay two, as they were too large to fit on the bridge.

"Captain." Data's voice startled him and he turned away to face the helmsman. "We are approaching the system. Tactical scans show fifteen Borg ships arrayed in a standard battle formation, we have determined that our passengers' companions are being held in the one at the center of the formation."

"Very good, Mr. Data, raise shields, red alert!" As the alarms sounded, the group at the back surged to their feet as Picard turned to face them.

"We'll be dropping out of Warp in a few minutes, and we'll have very little time." He began. "We are unable to beam you over with our shields up, so the U.S.S. _Odyssey _will provide cover for this ship while we beam you over to the Borg cube with our shields down. To minimize the risk to this ship, we'll have to move fast, so you won't have much time to react. Understand?"

The group nodded as one. One way or another, they were getting their friends back.

"Arrival at destination-" Data began, and everyone tensed themselves. "Five, four, three, two, one. Dropping from Warp."

The starfield vanished and was replaced with a bright blue and green planet-

And a butt-puckering fifteen Borg cubes, huge and menacing, arrayed before them. The _Galaxy-_Class Starship _Odyssey _swooped in between them, it's shields glowing blue as the Borg's rapid-firing green weapons fired into it again and again.

"Drop shields Mr. Data!" Picard snapped, and the group in the back vanished as the shields dissipated.

"All passengers have been safely beamed to the command ship!" Data replied.

"Raise shields, commence attack!" Picard shouted.

* * *

The squad teleported into the Borg ship, which was a confusing mess of dimly lit corridors, odd machinery and steam, and after a moment's disorientation, took up defensive positions. Upon arriving, several drones noticed them and marched resolutely forward towards the group. Gavin let forth a Kamehameha he had been charging up, as Connor rushed up beside him to let loose his psyshock, sending telekinetically-created rocks flying they impacted the Borg, which caused them to collapse. One had its head crushed by the attack, the other went down with a hole blown through its torso. Eren shot his ropes at a squad of drones coming up from behind, using them as an anchor as he flew forward down the corridor, slashing everything he could reach with his 3DMG. Borg limbs and heads went flying in his wake as he carved a path of carnage down the hall.

Jay transformed into a Suicune, froze multiple Borg drones with an Ice Beam attack that not even their shields could stop, only for them to be immediately destroyed by Dubbed the Rampardos' headbutt.

The Borg had taken Mikasa and Robert. And it had, for once, caused the League to act as one. Connor flung Dalek forwards, who rode on his brand new replica of the silver surfboard, navigating his gleaming weapon around the narrow hallways, blasting everyone in his way with energy, powering through their shields even as they adapted. Darth Scizor, and his ADHD Kangaskhan kid both mega-evolved into their more powerful forms, each taking turns throwing Borg drones at each other until they literally flew apart. Fabian the Dialga, due to his immense size, was immobilized in the corridor, but his diamond-hard skin made it impossible for them to inject nanoprobes into him. He unleashed powerful Roars of Time that sent any Borg foolish enough to get close flying.

Martinok the File rode on top of Yoru, a Latias. He threw magical files at them when they got too close for comfort, even as Latias shredded any drone ahead of him with psychic attacks.

"Balloon! Spaghettify! Why are you hitting yourself!" The three files hit three different drones, one bloating up to comical levels, one being ripped to shreds, and one began constantly punching itself in the face. The Borg had never faced an all-out assault of this magnitude, or one this bizarre, and were utterly unable to adapt or cope as the heroes and heroines carved a swath through their forces deeper into the Cube.

"Eren! You're wandering too far!" Dalek warned, shocking a drone into inactivity with lightning, but Eren pushed forwards, ignoring that he was getting separated from the main group. The constant walls and Borg made the perfect condition for a 3DMG user. He came here for one reason, and he was willing to die for it.

* * *

Outside in the boiling vacuum of space, the _Defiant _looped out from behind the _Odyssey _and sped towards the left flank of the formation. Rapid-fire phaser pulses flew from its sides, only to splatter harmlessly against the Borg's shields.

"Modulate phaser frequency!" Picard ordered, gripping his command chair as the Borg's return fire rocked the tiny ship.

"Doing what I can, sir!"

Aft, a _massive_storm of photon and quantum torpedos rained down on one of the Borg ships. It's shields held, but the fire was simply too great, and they collapsed, shortly afterward the blue and orange missiles obliterated the ship.

The Borg were ruthless, clever, and calculating; however, and two of the ships converged on the _Odyssey. _One blasted away their shields, while another fired with pinpoint accuracy, evaporating most of the engineering section and leaving the ship dead in space. A panicked transmission went out from her captain.

"The Borg have boarded! They're AAAAAHHHHH-" The transmission was soon cut off.

"Mikasa!" Eren frantically yelled, as he flew left and right, down endless identical corridors. He'd been briefed on the size of the ship he was in, but only now did he realize just how _huge_the cube really was. Eventually, he flew into a truly enormous room.

The room could easily fit Eren's titan form, and was extremely cold. What was eye-catching, was the hundreds, if not thousands, of dormant Borg inside chambers that lined the walls, serviced by various walkways. Only one lone figure was awake, and it stood facing him resolutely almost in the center of the room. With a robotic arm, cybernetic eye piece and pale face, Mikasa the Borg drone was prepared for combat.

Eren tried to head towards her, but his gas ran out. He had been too reckless with his supplies. He fell towards the ground, but managed to right himself by hooking onto a walkway and gently lowered himself to be on the same level as her.

"Mikasa." His voice got caught in his throat. "What have they done to you?"

She walked towards him slowly. Eren realized he had to fight, or Mikasa would claim his life or worse; his humanity, whether it be intentional on her part or not.

He sheathed his blades and raised his hands in a boxing stance, just like he did with his titan form. There was no way he was going to use his swords on her.

She stopped just short of him, wearing a black suit of body armor, covered in tubing, glowing machinery and exposed circuitry. One of her arms had been replaced with some sort of claw-like manipulator, capable of using multiple tools. Her left eye was covered over by an elaborate eye-piece, which glowed a threatening red.

"_You should not have come alone._" Her voice intoned soullessly. "_Incorrect strategy. This is a futile effort. Your parents would never have approved, Eren."_

Eren tried to tune her voice out, to remember what the Federation doctor had told him back before starting this mission.

"_You have to break through to them" Doctor Beverly Crusher-Picard had said. "The memories, their personalities are all still there, but they've been… shunted aside in favor of the Borg hive-mind. They've been subsumed into it, with their thoughts, their memories, being accessed like points of data on a hard drive."_

_She looked at them. "If you can get through to them, get their… souls, for lack of a better term, to fight back against the Borg, it might be enough to temporarily shake off the Collective. If you manage that, then you'll need to act fast. You need to stun them with one of these." She passed around a set of small, hand-held phasers. "This will emit an energy that will destroy the cybernetics which enable them to connect to the Borg Collective. However, they _must_be in control of themselves before you use this, otherwise the shock of the disconnect could utterly destroy their minds."_

_Everyone's faces were grim as they took the weapons._

"_And after?" Eren said quietly, stowing the phaser on a belt._

"_Afterwards, it's just a simply matter of nano-surgery and tissue rejuvenation to return a drone to normal." She informed him. "If you can get them out and get them to me, I can reverse all the damage. It's removing the connection to the Collective that matters, otherwise they will remotely terminate any drone we attempt to free."_

_Eren only nodded, his face grim._

"My parents? They were your parents too! Remember when they took you in, when you had nowhere else to go to?" Eren let himself be punched in the face, sending him flying.

"Remember our days at wall Maria, where we dreamed of seeing the outside world?" Eren narrowly avoided her robotic arm by leaping to the side, but Mikasa swiftly kicked him, breaking his ribs. Eren was hardly the fighter Mikasa was. He wouldn't last like this much longer.

"I know you remember! I know you're fighting in there Mikasa, so fight! You can't win against them until you try!" Mikasa now held Eren in a chokehold, about to pierce him with her robotic arm.

"Please." Eren's emerald eyes matched her lifeless ones. "I love you Mikasa."

Mikasa drove her hand through his chest. He gasped as his world went _pain_.

"_You have refused to side with us, therefore you must be eliminated. Resistance is futile."_Mikasa droned on.

"But it wasn't futile." Mikasa looked at him in confusion, only to realize Eren managed to wrap a red scarf sloppily around her neck.

"I promised you I would wrap that around you again, and again." Eren wheezed out. His titan regenerating powers could not heal such a critical blow. It can merely delay the inevitable.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you the home you deserved." Eren said, as Mikasa tossed him on to the ground. The pool of blood increasing in size.

"...But you...are...my...home." Mikasa muttered, her pupils dilating to normal size. She looked around in confusion, only to find a grotesque metal object on her left arm that was covered in blood, and...Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled in panic. "Eren! NO! Don't die!" She realized what had happened. She realized what a monster she became. After all her efforts to protect Eren, it turned out that she caused his death. Tears were freely running down her cheeks.

"You need to...shock yourself." Eren breathed out, holding a small phaser in one hand. "It'll...kill the Borg in your...bloodstream..."

"Never mind that! We need to get you out of here!" Eren begun to close his eyes, so Mikasa shook him wildly, barely reopening his eyes. "Don't talk like you're going to die! Eren!"

"I'm sorry..." Mikasa was trying to stop the bleeding with her hands, but was no use.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry...for all those times I snapped at you. I just wanted to...protect you, instead of the other way around.. It made me feel weak, you know?"

"You're not weak Eren! Just hold on!" Mikasa now ripped part of Eren's shirt off, desperately using it as a bandage.

"I-I love you."

Mikasa's tear dropped to the floor.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I hope...you can forgive me one day." With the last of strength, Eren pulled the trigger on the phaser on the ground, shocking Mikasa. She crumpled forwards.

_The world is very cruel. _Mikasa said once before.

Eren remembered the conversation he was having with her before the Borg attacked.

* * *

_"I know we're busy for dates, but if we have one, I think our first date should be at the ocean." Mikasa raised her eyebrows. "Why the ocean?"_

_"Because it was our dream to find the ocean! To explore the outside world together! Just me, you, and Armin." Eren replied happily. "Maybe we could have a picnic on the beach, go stargazing at night."_

_Mikasa smiled at him. "I would like that."_

_"We would need to get permission from Levi-heichou. God knows what would happen if he caught us slacking off again." Mikasa laughed at this comment._

_"Can you believe it?" Mikasa said, A content smile on her face. "Me, you. A couple."_

_"Yeah. Wait until I tell horse-face about this! He'll freak!"_

_Mikasa shot him a glare, but sighed. "I wish this moment could last forever. Peaceful. Happy."_

_"Mikasa, I'll make sure we can be together forever."_

_"Forever."_

_The world was cruel._

Eren knew he wasn't for long in this world. If he titan-shifted, he might save himself, but he couldn't even move a muscle. He couldn't even let forth a tear. Maybe he was already dead.

'_At least she'll be ok.' _He thought. '_The others will find her. They'll reverse the damage._"

"_I'm sorry I broke my promise. You can still visit the ocean. Have that picnic you wanted, maybe fall in love again. Just don't be held back by my death." _He silently apologized to Mikasa.

The last thing Eren saw was Mikasa's unconscious form. Even with grotesque metal replacing some of her body, she was still as beautiful as she was when he first met her, 6 years ago.

_The world was cruel._

_But it's also very beautiful._

Eren closed his eyes for what he knew would be the last time of his life.

* * *

"Dragon punch!" Gavin yelled as he punched a Borg with his signature ki punch, evaporating it into mist. He then, teleported away from an attack, to appear behind said Borg and blasted him apart.

"Dammit!" Gavin cried. "There's too many of them!"

"Make way!" Dubbed cried as he unleashed his most powerful move; the head smash. The sheer force of the impact sent Borg and Dubbed flying in opposite directions. But most of the Borg had been dispatched.

"OWIE!"

Jayfeather turned back into a cat to escape the battlefield and find Robert or Mikasa.

He was confused because of his blindness, but he could smell and hear exceptionally well…. In fact, he got to his destination faster than Eren did.

He stopped short at the scent of blood.. Mikasa, still a Borg Jay assumes, was unconscious on the decking. He scented wool, signaling she has her scarf on.. But more worryingly, Eren was crumpled over just a few feet away, blood pooling around him… he smelled a lot of blood.

"No," Jayfeather whispered, darting forward to kneel by his friend's side. "No, Eren, you can't!" He could tell that Eren was alive, barely, his breath was wheezy, and it was getting weaker.

Suddenly, there came the hissing noise associated with Borg teleportation, and Jayfeather found himself alone, facing Robert and a battalion of Borg drones, all staring directly at him. According to his ability to know what they think, they were feeling murderous, in a cold, cynical sort of way.

However, Jayfeather was saved from running by the arrival of the rest of the Espeon League, following their leader Connor, Gavin, Dalek, Yoru, Martinok, and all the others rushed into the room to stand beside him. Even Fabian made it, after blasting most of the internal bulkheads apart to fit, and finally stretched up to his full height.

"_You have all come." _Robert noted dispassionately. "_A futile gesture, soon you shall all be assimilated. The one called 'Eren' tried to break this drone from the Collective. It too, was futile. Rise, drone 45 of 50."_Mikasa rose jerkily from the deck with no life in her eyes.

Robert gestured at the fallen form of Eren. "_His ability to change into a titan is too valuable to lose for such petty squabbles. Assimilate him."_

Mikasa walked stiffly forward and knelt by her fallen friend's form, and before the horrified eyes of the Espeon league, two tubes shot out of her knuckles into Eren's neck, and he began convulsing as the nanoprobes raced through his system, repairing and maintaining his failing body.

Mikasa rose and stared straight at the League.

Then, she _winked._

Jayfeather looked puzzled, but his attention was soon drawn back to Robert speaking. "_Drone 45, we can no longer hear your thoughts. What is the meaning of this?"_

Mikasa-Borg turned and stared hard at Robert, and then walked over to stand with the Espeon League. "_I have a name!"_She shouted at the top of her lungs. "_And it's _MIKASA!"

The League cheered, and Eren's eyes cracked open a tiny bit.

"Robert," Jayfeather said, addressing his lost friend. "Come back to the League, we were just joking about the whole Eremika thing."

"I still don't know what that is…" Mikasa muttered.

"_There is no Robert, there is only 117 of 200." _The Milotic droned.

"Ok then," Jayfeather began, reaching into hammerspace for something. "Then I guess you won't be wanting _this._" And he pulled out a thermos full of coffee.

"_Coffee?" _Robert said, suddenly seeming more alert. "_No, coffee is irrelevant,"_

"_But I haven't had any in days!"_

"_Irrelevant, assimilate them!"_

"_You promised we'd get a coffee machine!"_

"_Coffee is-"_

"COFFEE!" Robert flew forward, bowling Jayfeather over and grabbing the thermos from him.

"Oh, I thought I was gonna die without this!" And he chugged half the thermos in one go.

When he finished, he looked around at the rest of the League, staring at him incredulously.

"Hi guys, what's going on? And why do I feel so weird?" In response, they all raised their modified phasers and blasted him before he could react.

Once the Milotic had collapsed, the League turned back to the assembled drones.

"_Impossible! You will all-"_

"Ah!" Jayfeather threw his iPod to Dalek. "Music time."

Dalek nodded and plugged it into a set of speakers that were nearby. It began playing Undead by nightcore, fitting for the epic brawl about to unfold.

"Stand back." Jayfeather turned into a Suicune and a black aura surrounded him.

The drones began to charge, integrated disruptors raised.

When the arua broke, a jet-black suicune with a blood red mane and diamonds running along his side was staring at them with blank, pupil-less eyes. He let out an evil smile. "Welcome to hell!"

As the song continued, He smashed the front line of drones with an overpowered, bloody hydro pump and ice beams of cold fury, and charged forward to savage a drone with his teeth. Fabian focused on a cluster that had just awoken on the catwalk above, and blasted them with Roar of Time, reducing them to dust as they aged beyond all recognition.

Yoru flew freely around the room, taking pot-shots at any drones he could, while Dalek hovered beyond the reach of their weapons, blasting energy into their midst.

Gavin achieved Super Saiyan 3 after a drawn-out power-up sequence, the shock of which sent drones flying, their bodies half-melted by the heat. He became a blur, zipping around the room and smashing drones with his bare hands.

It was glorious, it was pure, raw carnage!

Everyone helped, but Jayfeather caused the most destruction. In no time at all, drones stopped coming… Curiously, they stopped advancing just as the song ended.

"Ok, someone follow me and play that song again while I find the main control room!"

"There-there isn't one." Robert said as he shakily rose to his er-"feet". "Oh, God, my head." He stopped as everyone turned and pointed their phasers at him again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy, I'm back to normal now." He glanced down at himself and grimaced. "Sorta."

Suddenly, the ship rocked and shuddered as if it were taking fire from the outside.

"Are they shooting at us, with all of us onboard?!" Connor yelped.

"We've gotta get to the controls and get out of here." Jayfeather said, turn to run from the room.

"There aren't any controls!" Robert shouted as the Cube rocked again. "The ship is entirely controlled by the Collective via the hive mind! There are barely any physical controls to be found on the whole ship! We have to get out of here!"

* * *

Outside, the battle was taking a new turn. Despite losing over twenty ships, the Federation armada had finally managed to whittle down the remaining cubes' energy shields through focusing all their firepower on one ship at a time, and destroying their ships in turn.

Floating, twisted wreckage now hung in orbit, and only three cubes remained. Picard smiled, the technology they'd developed to fight the Borg had actually worked this time. However, the smile faded as Data reported in a disturbing change.

"Captain, the central ship is moving out of orbit. I believe they are attempting to flee the solar system back to Borg-controlled space."

Picard had a bad feeling about this. If the Borg retreated to their portion of space, they could wear down the group with sheer numbers, and if they managed to assimilate them…

He shuddered. "Lt. Hawke, pursuit course. Engage." The _Defiant _wheeled around in space to follow the cube as it fled.

"Sir, none of the other ships still have Warp drive, the _Defiant_is the only vessel capable of pursuing." Data reported.

"I know that, open fire once we're within range." The crew turned to look at him, shocked.

"Sir? They're still-"

"I know, but if the Borg assimilated them, I fear for the safety of the galaxy. We _must _stop that ship, one way or another."

Jupiter passed in a flash as both vessels fled the Solar System.

"The Borg cube has suffered extensive damage, it seems to be affecting its top speed." Data reported. "It is accelerating away from us at Warp 7."

"Accelerate to Warp 8!" Picard ordered.

The Borg cube fired multiple disruptor blasts at the tiny, pursuing ship, which looked for all the world like a mouse chasing a grizzly bear. But this mouse had automatic phaser cannons and quantum torpedoes.

Two blasts rocked over the Federation vessel's shields, not penetrating them, but shocking the ship inside the bubble.

Picard walked over to tactical, usurping the officer on station, and targeted three portions of the cube that were vulnerable. He felt the repressed memories of his time as a drone try to surface, and ruthlessly suppressed them. On his command, a blast of photon and quantum torpedoes erupted from the ship, chased by pulsed phaser-blasts and devastated the rear hull of the cube.

"Sir, the cube seems to be decelerating. I believe they have lost their transwarp drive." Data reported, tapping his controls. "I am matching velocity." They slowed to impulse, and the crew gasped. Through some fluke, some throw of the cosmic dice; they were once again in orbit over the AOT planet.

Or at least, the _Defiant_was. His ruthless attack on the cube had damaged it far more severely than they thought. It hadn't gone into orbit, and it was falling into the atmosphere of the planet.

"Hold standard orbit, Mr. Data, and scan for survivors once it impacts."

* * *

"Gavin! You need to get us out of here!" Robert yelled, and Gavin told everyone to huddle around him.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she tried to hold his hand, but Gavin teleported before she could, leaving Eren on the falling ship.

The group landed outside the outermost wall, Wall Maria. Luckily, there were no titans in sight.

An explosion sounded behind them, as the huge Borg ship crashed onto the earth, causing Mikasa to wail in despair.

* * *

"Sir!" Data reported on the bridge of the _Defiant_. "I'm reading multiple Borg life-signs at the crash site!"

"Exact number?" Picard asked.

"Estimate, one-thousand still operational." He said after consulting the sensors. "And- oh no."

* * *

Eren was trapped under the spaceship, which had broken apart on impact. A stray support girder pierced his body, but miraculously, despite all the abuse his body had taken, the Borg technology had kept him alive. His leg had also been twisted in the wrong direction, and his face was bloodied, with bruises covering his body, and his 3DMG was smashed beyond recognition.

"_Bite yourself." _A echoing, ancient voice sounded in his mind. Eren tried to resist the mental command, but the voice was insistent, and it grew louder as it repeated itself. Eren unwillingly gave in to the command, and bit the inside of his mouth, drawing blood.

* * *

BOOM!A lightning bolt struck a chunk of the spaceship, which had crashed in pieces all across the continent after it broke apart, blowing it to bits. A large figure seemed to be materializing from nowhere, his glowing eyes visible a mile away.

"Oh god." Connor muttered. Unlike his previous transformation, Eren's titan form was now translucent, with a small figure on the nape of the neck. It let out a mighty roar, like it was uttering commands. Then, all of the titans in the vicinity rallied to Eren, as if they thought he was his leader.

"The coordinate." Mikasa gasped. "He can control other titans!"

"HE CAN WHAT?!" Jay asked in disbelief, When Eren begun running towards them with inhuman (he was a titan after all) speed. He was going to close the mile-wide gap in less than a minute.

"Is there a weakness to that thing?" Gavin asked Mikasa.

"Titans can regenerate, so they are practically invincible. The only way you can kill them is by slicing the nape of their neck open, But if we do so, Eren will die. Eren's titan form can't regenerate either."

"Ok. We'll focus on disabling Eren first. We'll cut off his arms and legs." Connor planned.

Connor glanced at the rest of his League. On his side, he had a Borgified Milotic, a Borgified Mikasa, a super saiyan, a Latias, Doctor Doom, Dialga, a Rampardos, a magical file, A Suicune that looks like its from hell, a mega-evolved Kangaskhan baby, a Scizor, and himself, an Espeon. And on the enemy's side was a massive Borgified titan Eren, over two dozen assorted titans, and a legion of Borg drones marching to face them. He had to admit, he didn't like these odds so much.

"Alright everyone, this is it! The great battle of our League. Let's get out there and show them all that we're the very best!"

"LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" The rest cheered and leapt into action just as the massive Borg-aligned army burst through the trees near them.

Rampardos charged forward and headbutted three drones out of the way, crushing their chests as he did so. Scizor was right there next to him, flying just off the ground and slashing with his pincers and the rest of the titans. Gavin flew overhead, and shot a single massive energy blast at the titan reaching out to grab and eat him. It vaporised the titan's head and the nape of its neck, causing it to collapse.

Robert, still implanted with Borg tech but free of the Collective, spat an acidic scald attack mixed with coffee, which melted a titan's feet, causing it to stumble and face-plant in the dirt. Connor leapt onto its back and tore its neck apart with a lance of psychic energy.

Dr. Doom was in his element, he sent a shockwave forth in front of him that carved the earth apart, and buried dozens of drones alive under several feet of earth. Gavin landed next to him just in time to catch the hand of the titan that was reaching for him, and backdropped the massive creature into the trees. Yoru flew by its fallen form and blasted apart its nape with a dragon pulse attack, the red and blue energy melted through its skin like it wasn't even there.

A group of drones surrounded the magical file, preparing to subdue and study it, when it giggled and shouted.

"I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZOOOORRR!" before opening and blasting them with white-hot energy.

Robert coiled his tail up and sprang high into the air, wrapping himself around the neck of a titan. Surprisingly, it didn't react since he wasn't actually human, and didn't even try to shake him off.

"Ok, then." He muttered, peering over his ride's shoulder. "Eeny, meeny, miney, _you_." And blasted another titan with an acidic scald, melting everything from the shoulders up.

Mikasa meanwhile, strode through the carnage as if it wasn't there, ignoring everything even as Gavin's ki blasts set off a chain of explosions all around her. Her eyes were focused on the titan that was controlling all of the others, Eren, who was standing at a distance, watching the battle unfold.

Gavin flew up next to Eren, intending to blast his arms off, when another titan leapt up from below, grabbed the stunned saiyan and slammed him into the ground. Yoru met a similar fate when he went to help Gavin.

Robert saw all this from atop his erstwhile steed, and readied a scald attack, however at a glance from titan-Eren, the titan Robert was on suddenly reached up and grabbed the Milotic.

"Oh, bollocks!" Robert shouted before the titan swallowed him whole.

Dark Suicune looked up from where he'd been savaging a drone, and saw his best friend disappear down the titan's gullet. He snarled, but a group of drones dogpiled the Legendary Dog and began trying to assimilated him. His natural healing could stop it, but for only so long.

Mikasa ran towards Eren. The titans were too strong, and the League couldn't handle them. She needed to break Eren out of there.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, trying to get his attention. The titan looked at Mikasa, and was about to stomp her, but he seemed like he was hesitating.

"Eren, remember me? It's Mikasa! I'm your-" Mikasa stopped. last time something like this happened, Mikasa referred to herself as family. But it wasn't enough to get Eren's attention. She needed to tell the truth about how she felt about him.

"I'm _yours,_Eren." she whispered. "I always was."

Eren picked her up with ease. Mikasa begun to tear up. It wasn't enough. After all they went through, It was going to end. But Eren merely put her on his shoulder. He let out another roar, that roused the titans, this time, focusing their attention on the Borg. The Borg were no match for the invincible giants, and their sporadic disruptor blasts soon faded away. Soon, there was nothing else but rubble. Eren, then gently put Mikasa on the ground, before collapsing himself. A hiss came out of the rogue titan's neck, as Eren, unborgified, rose out of his neck. He was still conscious, and he yelled. "Go kill yourselves!"

The titans suddenly begun to attack each other, locked in a never ending battle due to their regenerative powers.

Suddenly, one of the titans heaved, convulsed, and flopped onto its back. It's stomach erupted in a spray of acid and coffee as Robert blasted his way out.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" He shouted, spitting various liquids from his mouth. He turned to the fallen titan, which was already regenerating. "NOBODY EATS ME! I'M GONNA, BLARGH!" He, for the first time, shot a hyper beam attack from his mouth, obliterating the titan with one shot.

The Milotic turned to look at the haggard League members, bruised, bloodied, beaten, but alive. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

"We won." Connor said wearily, and smiled as he saw Federation shuttles descending towards them from the sky.

_Weeks Later, Starbase 13_

"And it all checks out. We've removed all of the Borg implants that we could, and your clone tissue grafts appear to have taken nicely." Doctor Crusher-Picard said, looking down at her chart. "We might need to do some follow up work, so don't go anywhere."

The League just groaned in pain from their various hospital beds. They'd been back in Federation space for five painful weeks now. It had taken every bit of skill for the doctors to reverse the damage done to all of the League members, to say nothing of removing the Borg technology from Robert and Mikasa, however they were finally whole again, and healthy as could be expected.

"So Robert," Jay said, looking over at the Milotic covered in bandages. "What on Earth possessed you to go make a deal with the _Borg?_" He asked.

The others made noises of agreement, and Robert looked sheepish. "Well, I didn't actually want to…"

"Then why did you fly off towards Borg space?" Gavin asked.

"I read your mind," Jay added. "The last thing you remember was taking off for Borg space."

"It's because of you!" Robert said, pointing a fin at Jay, then wincing. "Ow, ow, ow. Why can't I just use recover? Oh yeah, I forgot it so I could learn hyper beam."

He shook his head. "You kept messing with me about Eremika and-"

"Ok," Eren said, with Mikasa curled up next to him on his hospital bed. "What _is _that, what even is that?"

"YOU!" The entire room shouted in exasperation, making them jump. Robert continued.

"You two, you bloody idiots! You couldn't even see what was right in front of you. It took a freaking Borg invasion for you two to spit it out!"

"Ere, Mika, Eren, Mikasa, oh… Now I get it." Mikasa muttered as Eren turned red.

"Well- I- you- that doesn't excuse you from joining the Borg!"

Robert sighed. "I didn't join on purpose, I went to Borg space to find a planet I knew no one would follow me to to bug me. I had the perfect one picked out too, warm beaches, crystal clear water, clean air…" He trailed off at their incredulous expressions. "What? I'm a Milotic. We're from Hoenn and we like tropical oceans!"

"It's not that," Connor began slowly. "It's just why did you go to Borg space for that? There's plenty of tropical planets out there."

"Because of him." Robert nodded at Gavin, who looked indignant. "I knew he'd zip over to a Federation base, and they'd track down my ship no problem and he'd come over and keep bugging me about it. So I went the one place the Federation wouldn't go. And it should've worked." At seeing their disbelieving faces, he elaborated.

"The planet I was going to was 'in Borg Space'" He made quotation marks with his head fins. "But nowhere near any actual Borg planet. The Federation doesn't exactly know how big the Collective is, so the limits to their territory are what we call a WAG."

"Wag?" Dubbed asked.

"Wild-assed-guess." Robert clarified. "But anyways, the planet should've been safe but out of reach of the Federation. Just my luck I dropped out of Warp right in front of a Borg scouting party. They assimilated me before I even knew what was happening."

The room went silent. "So, all of the deaths and carnage, it was all for nothing?" Someone asked.

"No," Eren said, holding Mikasa tightly. "I don't think so."

She stiffened. "But, all those people, they're all gone…"

"I think I can help with that." A deep, rumbling voice intoned. Everyone turned to the doorway, where Fabian the Dialga had poked his head in. "I can, 'turn back the clock' so to speak, make it so that none of this ever happened."

Everyone sighed in relief at that, well, almost everyone.

"But, but, that means that we'll forget about, about…" Eren said, clutching Mikasa even more tightly.

"And we finally worked together as a team, that's never happened before!" Yoru spoke up, causing the other members to murmur in agreement.

Fabian laughed. "Relax, I can make it so that you all still remember everything, you won't lose the bonds you've forged."

"Really?" Gavin asked, causing Fabian to nod. "How?"

The Dialga shrugged. "Don't ask me, time-travel logic makes my head hurt."

"That fills me with confidence…" Robert muttered. "Ok, let's get this over-"

And without a flash, without a jump, without any sort of warning at all, they were all back home in the League building.

"-with." Robert finished, looking around in shock.

"Did, did it work?" Connor asked. "Does everyone still remember?"

The other members nodded, and as Gavin flicked on the TV, they saw the usual weather report come on, rather than stories of devastating alien attacks.

"So, I guess we go back to business as usual?" Gavin asked, grabbing his 3DS. "Dalek, I challenge you to a battle!" And the League members slowly, uncertainly went back to their daily routines.

Robert and Jay walked and/or slithered off to the kitchen, with Robert muttering under his breath "I need a freaking drink."

'_Well, I don't think we can just go back to business as usual,_' Eren thought, looking at Mikasa. '_And I'm ok with that.'_

'_Me too.'_

Eren froze, and slowly looked at Mikasa, who was looking back at him in confusion. Without opening his mouth, he thought: '_Can you hear me?'_

Her eyes widened. '_Yes.'_Her lips never moved. They stood there in silence, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

_Ten minutes ago, sorta, kinda, maybe, time travel logic gives the authors a headache too._

* * *

"Beverly!" Captain Picard walked up the corridor towards his wife.

"Jean Luc!" She grabbed him in a hug and a soft kiss.

"How are our survivors doing?" He asked her.

"Surprisingly well," She replied. "I'm amazed they're in as good of shape as they are. I've had to invent entirely new treatments for our nonhuman patients. And that one man, Eren, I'm still unsure how he survived getting impaled through the chest like that."

"What about the Borg implants" Picard asked with concern. "Are any of them still-"

"No, no, we've deactivated all of them that we could find and removed everything. Although I am concerned there may still be nanoprobes in their brain tissue like when you were first assimilated. I'd like to run some deeper scans and-"

At that moment, Fabian sent them back in time and this Universe unraveled.

The young couple looked at each other for a long time. "So, wanna go to the beach?" Eren said hesitantly.

Mikasa smiled. "I'd like that very much."

At the beach, They had a nice picnic. Although Eren accidently got sand in his sandwich, the two of them had a great time. Later on, Mikasa cuddled next to Eren as he read a book.

"Say, what are you reading?" Mikasa asked. "Oh, just some research notes I got from Martinok.

"Let me see." Mikasa snatched the book from his hands. She read the cover, and her eyes widened.

"How-this is by Robin Mihile! He was a genius! How did you get an original copy?!"

"I don't know." Eren responded, as Mikasa flipped through the pages. A sketch that looked suspiciously like a 3DMG, a capturing device with the same mechanics as a Poké Ball, and a extremely complicated battle formation full of squiggly lines everywhere. If Mikasa remembered correctly from her history lessons, Robin Mihile's story was one full of awe. Despite being credited as one of the greatest minds of all time, Robin was an amnesiac, Having no recollection of his life before the age of 20. Yet this man planned, and won three wars against Plegia, Valm, and the dark dragon Grima himself, with minimal casualties on _either side._

She looked at the page Eren was reading. It was dubbed "Invisible Ties."

_It has been 5 years since the Dark Dragon wars, and 5 years since I have given my life to end Grima, and my life altogether. However, I managed to return against all odds, and given all my research, I was unable to find the answer to the miracle that befell me._

_Then I realized. Our destiny weren't set in stone. Maybe I somehow changed my foretold destiny?_

_I waved it off as mere conjecture at the time, but as time passed, the more likely the possibility of this theory was. So here I am, pondering the magnificence of life. This is what I theorize. _

_From the moment we are born, to the moment we die, we unknowingly create bonds. bonds that are invisible, that shape our lives. Whether it be friendship, hatred, or love, your 'destiny' is decided by who you choose to create your invisible ties with, and what you choose to do with them. _

_This fact has already been established from my own personal experiences, but this bond may hold more power than we realize. But I lack the research to fully understand the bonds of life, and I can only confirm that these bonds can overcome medical illness, even death, if necessary._

_So to anyone who reads this conjecture in the future, keep on creating bonds. Because no matter how hectic it might become, The results our Invisible ties can yield, are quite extraordinary._

_-Robin Mihile-Ylisse. Grandmaster tactician of Yisse, and prince of Plegia._

"I think that's how I managed to survive." Eren said, bringing Mikasa back to reality. "Cause the Invisible ties we have created are stronger than any other's."

They kissed there, for the first time. It was clumsy, and both were inexperienced, but it didn't matter.

As long as they had each other.

_Fin_

Author's note.

This story was an absolute beauty. What started as a regular short, turned into a masterpiece of words. I consider it the 'season finale' of sorts.

BUT this is not the end of shenanigans. Just a special episode. and I hope you enjoyed the emotional roller coaster I have enjoyed along with my fellow authors.

Until then, Favourite, Follow, and Review.

*Grabs mic*

Goldenstar here, but my names Jayfeather now, ANYWAY we worked really hard on this series and it won't be the end! I know

*Bumps Jay out of the way*

Hey, Robert here! I poured a lot of time and effort into this alongside my co-authors, please leave a review! I know it's a crack fic, but we all had an absolute blast taking this rather absurd premise and running with it!


	8. QUESTION TIME!

Updated Dramatis Personae (All characters based on chat icons) **Jay**: Switches between Jayfeather and Suicune, Dark Gym Leader **Dalek**: Victor von , Ground Elite Four/Acting Bug and Steel Gym Leader/Co-League Owner **Connor**: Espeon, Psychic Gym Leader/League Owner **Eren Yeager**: Co-Electric Gym Leader **Mikasa Ackerman**: Co-Ice Gym Leader/Unofficial Pokémon Champion **William**: Electivire, Electric, Ice, Ghost Gym Leader **Gavin**: Kakarot/Goku, Multi-Type Gym Leader **Shiny**: Kangaskhan and it's ADHD kid, Flying Elite Four **Dubbed**: Rampardos, Normal Gym Leader **Fabian**: Dialga, Challenger **Robert**: Milotic, Water Elite Four/Acting Fire Gym Leader/Co-League Owner **Martinok**: Office folder, Grass Gym Leader **Yoru**: Latias, Dragon Gym Leader **Tiffany**: For Now, a Glaceon, Poison Gym Leader **Wookumpie**: Pidgey, Flying Gym Leader

Short 9: Question Time! Question 1: _What's your favourite Smash Bros character?_ **Connor**: Mario. Gotta go with the original! **Dalek**: Ganondorf, although his ambitions are far too low. why stop at taking over Hyrule? **Robert**: Mewtwo, oh darn, um… Lucario! What? Of course I can play! *Holds up fins sprouting from head* These are surprisingly dextrous! **Eren**: Link! Like, he's so badass! **Mikasa**: Robin. His mental brilliance inspires me. **Jay**: Greninja… it WOULD have been Mewtwo! **Gavin**: I don't play Super Smash Bros! why play, when you can fight for REAL! **Martinok**: *sighs* If only I could hold the controller like the others. **Yoru**: I personally like the Latias Poké Ball. I don't know why though. **Shiny**: Well, based on facts, I prefer- **ADHD KID**: I LIKE ICE CLIMBER CAUSE THEY JUST LIKE ME AND MY KID! **Wookumpie**: I like Meta Knight, just cause he can fly. **William**: I wreck souls with Pit. That being said, I like Ike. **Fabian**: I wish I could play, but I'm always in the background of Spear Pillar. **Dubbed**: Look at these hands, mate. Does it look like I can play games? **Tiffany**: Peach! Get reckt! (*Breathy sigh*- Jayfeather) Question 2: What is your signature Pokémon? **Connor**: An Espeon. DUH! **Robert**: I love all 7 of my shiny Milotics equally. Wait, not like that! **Eren Yeager**: I think mine is Godzilla the Tyranitar! **William**: KAHMUNRAH! (Shiny Yamask) (Screw Kamunrah! -Goldenstar) **Mikasa**: Coffee table, the Avalugg. It was the first Pokémon Eren gave me. **Jay**: Kung pao! The fighting Blaziken! (I thought Kung Pao was the shrimp. -Dubbed) (No, it's Kung Pao chicken. -Robert) (No, I have a Mega Gyarados called Kung Pao. -Fabian) (SHUT UP! -Jay) **Gavin**: Firestrike the Charizard. **Dalek**: Mine is Colossus the Aggron. (You mean Mega Assron? -Eren) **Martinok**: Deathcolo, the Ludicolo. **Wookum**: Whoooo! Pidgey! F**k yeah! **Dubbed**: Blissey. Nuff said. **Shiny**: Mega Scizor- **ADHD KID**: MEGA HOUNDOOM! CAUSE I LIKE TO CHEW ON HIM! (You really should put him on medicine, Shiny. -Robert) **Yoru**: Latios….. What, you thought I would like Latias best? **Fabian**: Arceus! Cause he's my daddy, and will smite me if I say otherwise. (Legends are for scrubs, no wait, Arceus, I'm sor -Robert) (Hello? Legendaries are amazin-ooh! that's gotta hurt! -William) **Tiffany**: Nidoking

Question 3: Favorite Non-Pokémon Videogame? **Eren**: The Attack On Titan game for 3DS! (We have a game? -Mikasa) (Heck yeah! -William) **Robert**: Ace Combat 4! (Imagine a Milotic crammed in the cockpit of an F-22) **Dalek**: Shadow of the Colossus. I've gotten much better at it, I promise. **William**: Fire Emblem Awakening! (Man, Gotta love dat RobinxLucina.) (ENOUGH with the shipping, Will. -Robert) (What's this shipping business you're talking about? Is this related to that Eremika thing? - Mikasa) (*Facetail* -Robert) (HAHAHA! - William) (WILLIAM AND MIKASA SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! -ADHD KID) (What! I'll kill you! -Eren) (OH WAFFLEZ! -William) (*facetail+both head fins* -Robert) (*collapses laughing and crying at the same time* -Jay) **Dubbed**: DOTA. And if you say that LOL is better, I'll kill you. (I always preferred Smite. - Fabian) (YOU WOT MATE! - Dubbed) (I used to play WOW. -Robert) (WOW UPSIDE DOWN SPELLS MOM! - ADHD kid) (Seriously, Shiny, there are some good medicines out there. -Robert) **Yoru**: Star fox, I guess. (Do a barrel roll! -Wookum) **Martinok**: Papers, Please….no, that's an actual game. **Gavin**: Any DBZ game! **Wookum**: Any flight simulator! (Can you fly in Goat Simulator? - Gavin) **Jay**: Um…Happy Wheels? Question 4: Crush, Married, Girlfriend, ect? **Jay: **TIFFANY! (*Blushes* Really? I thought us having dinner was just to hang out, get to know each other better!-Tiffany) (We went to karaoke and wings…AND I sang all I ever wanted for YOU! -Jay) (Painful heartbreak is painful. -William)(PLEASE don't tell me you just friend zoned me.)(*hugs* -Tiffany)(*blushes* Guess not- Jay) **Eren: **I guess Mikasa? (GUESS? - Mikasa) I mean, Mikasa! heheh. **William: **I TOTALLY have a love interest. like, seriously, I TOTALLY do. And it's TOTALLY not sarcasm. Nope, nope. (It's sarcasm, right? - Fabian) (No duh! - William) **Mikasa: **Eren. (Yup, you made that painstakingly clear - Jay) **Dalek:** I am happily married to my wife. (LAME -Jay) (There's nothing wrong with marriage - Martinok) **Robert: **I have a girlfriend...no, it's not one of my shiny Milotics, why does everyone think that?! everyone else didn't say anything. Question 5: What is your favorite musical artist? **William:** I like classical music, So I would say Mendelsson.(*thumbs down* -Jay) (Better than your stupid fish music! - William)( the HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT BASSHUNTER?!-Jay) (You heard me! - William) **Jay**: Basshunter...screw you William! (It's music for hunting fish! -William) (BASS MEANS LIKE HOW DEEP THE MUSIC IS DUMBO) (Stop fighting! Mikasa's sleeping! - Eren) **Gavin:**UM...Zac Brown Band? **Robert: **Patriotic music to get me all fired up! **Tiffany**: I don't listen to music (REBELS FOR THE WIN - Jay) **Eren: **People make music for a living? Why? (Of course! -Jay) (But that's so unproductive! Why spend time singing when you could be killing ti -Eren) (What happened to him? - William) (I HAVE YOUR KID THING HOSTAGE! BRING 2 COOKIES! - ADHD kid) (Vravoski! Release Eren from custody! - Shiny) (BUT PAPA! - ADHD kid.) **Dalek:**Mine is Cradle of Filth. _No other comments._

Thats it for question time! toodles!

**SEASON 2 BEGINS! WOOOOOOOO!**


	9. Return of the Electivire

"I still don't get why people call me William." Eren complained.

"According to others, you 'morphed' into him apparently." Mikasa said.

"Yeah man." Jay hopped from the couch's armrest and transformed into a Suicune. "like that!" He became a cat again and laid back down.

"But I don't remember morphing, or any of that crap at all!" Their conversation was interrupted by a cab horn ringing.

When Jay walked outside, An Electivire was struggling to get a suitcase out of the trunk of a car parked out front. He was wearing a hawaiian shirt, and matching necklace. On his neck, was a bling that said: _Will to the I am!_

"EEEYYYYYY!" He yelled. "What's poppin'! I'm back from Hawaii! I think I shocked some people when I was surfing, But I'm back yo!"

"See? THAT'S William." Eren said.

William looked at the cat that approached him. "So,Connor let Goldenstar get a cat, huh?" He knelt down and begun to pet Jay. "Who's a good kitty cat? yes you are! yes you are!"

Jay wanted to protest, but being pet when you're a cat feels _good._He just let himself get pet and purr.

"Uh, William? That's Gold." Mikasa pointed out.

William tilted his head. "Um...why?" He stood up, and headed over to Mikasa, and gave her a friendly hug. "It's been a while, eh, Mika?"

"Woah woah woah!" Jay leapt from William's shoulder and to Mikasa's. "You two _know_each other?"

"Yeah, I helped them out in a pinch before." William's form suddenly shifted to a human with messy black hair, a black battle armor, and a weapon that switched from a sword, to a pike and a dagger, to a dual rapier in scabbards, and finally, a sword that was as big as Mikasa. But he quickly shifted back into his Electivire form.

"Well, I'm gonna go find someone to pet me!" And Jay walked off.

Dinner time came, and WIlliam cooked up a nice stew. He sat between Eren and Mikasa, and was chatting away.

Jay came in late (as usual) And transformed into a Suicune to sit at the table. "Um, Jay? Do you mind if you eat out of the bowl tonight?" Connor said.

"Whyyyyy?"

"William's here, and we are at a shortage of chairs."

"Why does he get to sit?" Connor blinked. "He's in the adept group."

"Fine." Jay reluctantly picked up his bowl with his mouth.

"Oh, and you shed." Eren pointed to a clump of hair on the floor.

"Shut up Eren!"

As they ate, William made a formal apology to Eren. "Sorry I made you substitute for me. I won a radio contest, but I had no ready substitutes, and I remembered that you owed me one. I would have returned sooner, but I could not get past airport security for some reason. something about messing up the scanner."

Jay ate his stew quickly. "Thanks. I'm gonna go play some DotA With Basshunter."

He Transformed and left.

As he climbed up the stairs, he thought about the adept group. It was a group of people inside the Espeon league with superb battling skills. William, for example, Ranked top 50 in the gen 5 smogon battle simulator, 3 years back, and can rattle off competitive sets like a dictionary. Dalek had been playing competitive pokemon longer than anybody else, giving him the superb experience, and Wookum and Yoru had a great arsenal of Pokemon that made them difficult to defeat. There was also the rest of the elite four, Dubbed, Who specialized in stall, Martinok, a great utiliser of weather, and Connor, the creator of the league himself.

"So, William," Connor began. "How was Hawaii?"

"Good! good! I learned how to surf, I went through kamehameha highway-"

"Kamehameha?" Gavin asked incredulously. William chuckled. "Yeah. It means great turtle something..I think."

"So yeah, overall, I had a great time!" William said.

"So who's going to take over the electric gym?" Connor asked. William looked at Eren and Mikasa. "Seeing as how they settled in, I don't see why not me and Eren can co-own it."

"Sounds good William."

After dinner, William decided to check out the main league building, knocking on the doors and seeing who was where. The previous building he had been accustomed too HAD been destroyed, after all.

"Oh my god Robert! I can't believe it! You're watching Attack on Titan!"

"Yeah. Eren got me hooked to it." The Milotic said, not taking his eyes from the screen. "And I thought Neon Genesis Evangelion was depressing…"

When William got to Jayfeather's room, He and some white cat were playing some kind of MMO. The cats were yelling commands into their headsets, such as "Cover me Firestar!" and "Flank left!" while Basshunter was blasting from speakers in the room. William has never seen Goldensta...Er, Jayfeather like this before!

"Um...hey guys!"

The white cat Looked up at him and snarled. "Easy, Half Moon."

"A.F.K!" And the screen displayed a pause menu.

"I leave for 2 weeks, and the entire place is cat infested! This is disgusting!"

Half Moon gave a small roar and stood up. "Half Moon! Sit!"

Jayfeather walked up to William. "I may be blind, but i can still be here and invite friends, alright?"

"Wait, you're blind? How did you know the cab pulled up, how did you know it was ME getting out of the cab?!"

"Easy. I honed my hearing and my sense of smell,Which in turn allowed me to HEAR the cab, and SMELL your scent."

"That makes absolutely no sense." William deadpanned. "That makes as much sense as me knowing Robin!" He suddenly covered his mouth. "I mean, That makes absolutely no sense!" He said, voice muffled by his mouth.

Jayfeather shrugged and went back to playing. Why did the name Robin sound so familiar?

"How do you even play that game!?"

"Take a whiff of the room." Jayfeather said without eye contact.

"It smells like Blood...and I hear footsteps?…" William guessed.

"Exactly. its a hyper-realistic stimulator."

"Aren't those sounds aesthetic-"

"BUBUBUBUP! It's get out of my room."

* * *

******We're bringing a lot more in 'season 2', and one of them is character analysis! we're doing the character featured, William! (warning, these are loosely based on real life William's stats. his personality may vary.)**

******William. Alias: Electivire, unknown human, Demwafflez**

******Preferences: Gen 5 OU, Mixed tier, Waffles.**

******Pet peeves: Breeding, Hax.**

******Battle skill: High**

******Play style: Stealth rocks-Hyper offense/Bulky Boosted sweep**

******William is the leader of the Electric, Ice gym, and Ghost gym leader. He is a common member of the Espeon league, and one of the oldest. He formerly had the 2nd highest gym wins, but after Davidson's demotion, he now holds the title.**

******He is now the first ever member in the League to attain control over three gyms, and first to own two co owners, Eren and Mikasa. William has a small, but very versatile pool of pokemon, Keeping up easily with members with access to large reserves of Pokémon, such as Dubbed, Robert, and Wookum. William is also known for his bold predictions, which have been known to either win him or lose him the game. Most of his predictions are correct, which makes him a dangerous and calculating foe. **

******William has a rough time with hax, more specifically ParaFlinch and other cheap strategies, and never chooses to rely on it. He usually has the hax used against him, losing valuable Pokémon in the process. Despite this, he is able to easily adapt to the situation, and turn the table around in his favour.**

******William is easy-going, and frankly, quite annoying at times. He, ironically, is one of the more level-headed members, often having to reign in members such as Jayfeather. He is also the third oldest active member today, behind Davidson, and Connor himself. He is also the founding member of the Wild Card Clause, a vital rule for gym leaders which allows them to bring one Pokémon not of their chosen type to a battle, in order to cover weaknesses. William seems to have a hidden dark personality, at times acting almost emotionless, but this side of him is rarely shown. He is one of the most active members of the League, and as such, helps budding trainers on their way of defeating gyms. He has great knowledge of the Smogon database, often suggesting sets to people who need aid building a team.**

******William is a great OU battler, having defeated Dalek's monotype team, Wookumpie, Tieing with Dubbed, and ranking top 50 in the Gen 5 OU tier on showdown. however, his skills of monotype team building is very lacking. But despite all his skills, He has no desire to be a Elite 4, much less a Champion (a role that Mikasa Ackerman unofficially holds). He is also a great multi battle ally, never losing unless he intentionally did so (See reports on "The Feebas Incident", "Free for all Betrayal", et al. for more details) He also is known for introducing the Free-For-Alls battle mode into the league, and is one of the best FFA players in the league.**

******William has also been scarred for life by gen 5 breeding, due to the painful reliance on RNG, and refuses to breed, even with the improved mechanics of gen 6 breeding, which is why he has a small pool of pokemon. But he makes do with what he has, and has become one of the feared members of the league, often giving veteran members a hard time, due to his infamous tendency to sweep early on with his lead pokemon.**

******William has a mysterious past, given his unknown human form, and his unknown relation to Eren and Mikasa. The name William also pops up in many records, Including Robin Mihile's research notes. All the records have the same description that matches William's human form, which is eerie seeing as some of these records date 1500 years old. He is also aware of the nature of The Doctor, having assisted Dalek Kabu in an attack on the TARDIS (he later implied that he helped Dalek due to ****__****boredom********), however The Doctor has been unwilling to clarify just exactly who, or ****__****what********William is.**


	10. The new girl

**This is the lost episode of season 1. It has a Omake instead of a character analysis. enjoy!**

Connor stopped me in the hall on the way to breakfast.

"Gold! i have a very important mission for you!"

"It's Jay now." I am a Gray cat with light blue eyes now. "What's up Connor?"

"I want you to make sure the new gym leader gets a tour and feels welcome in the league."

"Sure man." And we went our separate ways (literally).

I finally met Tiffany,and she was kinda like me;bold and not backing down..I liked that. "So what made you decide to join the league?"

"Oh, nothing...it looked fun, and just, why not?"

I nodded. "I feel you." And we fist bumped

When her tour was over, she didn't know what to do, so she stuck with me.

"So,what gym do you own Jay?"

"Oh, I'm running Dark. Prince of the Night! And all that. You?"

"I signed up for poison."

I smiled "Sounds like we have a Princess of The Snake's Venom!"

She laughed. "Oh, stop!"

She looked at me with gratefulness.. "Thanks for everything!" "No problem, I look forward to battling you."

She shook her head. "I'm a pushover."

"Hey!" I looked her dead in the eye. "Don't say things like that about yourself. Even if you're not the best, I will train you personally!" Her eyes sparkled while I scolded her.

She gave an excited nod and gave a small salute "I look forward to challenging you, Prince of the Night!" She giggled and winked… _that looked like a passionate wink_… Does she see me as a mentor, or something else?

I gave a salute and gave a similar wink as well. "Same here, Princess of The Snake's Venom!"

And with that, she ran off. I put one hand on my side and said "Her venom has reached my heart."

Aw shoot, did I have _another_ crush!? This is starting to become ridiculous.

I was walking down the hall, and ran into Robert. I didn't notice at first, being lovestruck and all.

"Hey Gold, you meet Tiffany yet?" Robert asked.

I gave a breathy sigh. "Tiffany…"

Robert gave an exasperated sigh. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He slapped his forehead with his tailfin. "Don't tell me you've fallen for her now, too?"

My face flushed a scarlet red color.. "No! No I don't!"

Robert shook his head. "Jay, Jay, I can see you blushing, and you're becoming defensive." He put a fin on his friend's shoulder. "Look, you can't just keep blindly falling for every girl you talk to for more than three minutes. I was like that once, it only gets your heart broken."

I panicked. "I _do_ like her! Aw shoot, Awwwww shoot!"

The Milotic cocked an… eye antennae. "So you like her?" The Warrior nodded. "Well then, what's her favorite color?"

"I would assume purple."

"So in other words; you don't know?"

The cat looked conflicted. And Robert just wrapped his headfin/arm around his friend's shoulders. "Look man, I'll let you in on a secret. That whole love at first sight thing? It's a load of horse crap."

I looked at him oddly. "But I was talking to her for hours!" He protested.

"And do you feel like you really know her, or were you just shooting the breeze?"

"I learned a lot about her! She signed up for the gym leader post because, and I quote, "Why not?""

Robert just looked at him. "But what about; where she's from, what she likes to do, you know stuff that would see if you two were… right for one another?"

I gave sly smirk. "Imagine me as female…"

"No thanks," The Milotic shuddered. "I'd prefer sanity, thank you very much." He shook his head as if to clear it of the unwanted image. "Look man, it's alright to be attracted to her, want to get to know her better. But… don't just fixate on one girl, remember what happened with Mikasa?" The cat glanced at his front legs and the scars remaining on them from Eren's swords when he was still a suicune.

"Exactly. Now, if you want to try to make this work, go right ahead. Just… be careful, ok? I don't want my friend to get hurt, _again._"

"And now if you'll excuse me," Robert slithered off. "I'm going to go find some coffee."

From a distance, the Milotic could see Jayfeather walk up to Tiffany and say something. All he could make out was "dinner" and "tonight", but he heard Tiffany perfectly.

"I would like that."

Robert smiled, and loaded the coffee maker. _Perhaps this blend will be perfect. _

He thought as the machine chugged away.

**OMAKE**

**"Imagine me as a female"...Suddenly, after a loud pop, I was a chick. like, a chicken baby chick.**

**"What the hell?" I yelled, but only chirps came out. "Awwww, You so cute!" Robert said. "I guess Karma can be a b*tch.**

**"Whoa, What's happening?!" Gold asked. "There's no more season 1 shorts! The Omake is not supposed to exist!**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gold screamed as he faded away into nothingness.**


	11. YOU WOT MATE!

Dubbed flopped down on a couch. he was sooooooooo bored. He crushed Gavin in a battle, talked a lot in google+, but he was still bored. He couldn't even play a game due to his stubby hands. He sighed. After breaking down that clubhouse, Dubbed has been on….probation. His head has been wrapped around with a LOT of bubble wrap, hopefully preventing him from further destruction. "Hey!"

Dubbed looked over to see Jayfeather. "Wot you want, Mate?"

The cat hopped on the armrest next to Dubbed. "Wot you mean 'Wot you want mate?'"

Dubbed narrowed his eyes. "Are you making fun of my accent, mate? Cause even with this bubble wrap, This will hurt lIke bloody hell. Don't mess with me."

Jayfeather yawned. "No. but I want my yarn ball"

Dubbed widened his eyes. "You mad, you git? I didn't take it!"

Jayfeather stood up. "Funny...i may be blind, but I'm a cat. I can smell and hear exceptionally well, being raised on the other 4 senses. and i smelled you."

There was an silent standoff. Jay broke the standoff by shrugging.

"Whatever." Jayfeather walked off.

Dubbed switched on the TV. Little did he know Eren was a Viner.

"Smack cam! Whipped cream!" Eren had a camera strapped to his head, and tried not to chuckle.

He snuck up on dubbed and smacked him in the face with a handful of whipped cream. "SMACK CAM!" And he ran off. Dubbed was pissed, but probation means he could only tell him off. And he had to be careful what he said with that. He just wiped the pie-topper off his face and flung it on the floor. Mikasa ran in the room. "Where did he go?" Mikasa asked. Dubbed pointed towards the hallway.

"Sorry about that. Jay introduced him to it, and told him this was the only way to make a proper vine." She sighed. "He can be so gullible at times. Thanks for not smacking him back."

"No problem mate. If I smacked him, He might not be alive." Mikasa ran out of the room, no doubt trying to stop her boyfriend from further embarrassment.

Dubbed flopped back on the couch. "You know what?" Dubbed thought out loud. "Screw the probation! I'm going out this room, right now!" As soon as he stormed out the door, he tripped on a pebble. He almost crashed into the wall if not for Connor. His psychic powers stopped Dubbed at the last second.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh….Freedom?" Dubbed asked.

Connor sighed. "This is EXACTLY why you are on probation, Dubbed. One accident, and BOOM!" He gestured around the house. "Everything blows up!"

"But you can't lock me up here forever! I'm a free creature!" Dubbed protested.

Dubbed ran off and began trashing the town. "I HATE f**KING PIZZA! I HATE f**KING EVERYTHIIIING! I HATE ALL YOUR AMERICAN ACCENTS!"

He just kept smashing everything, like a GTA tank rampage...but with less explosions…(not none, just ALOT less…)

Dubbed ran to the top of a tall building (No, he legit scaled the wall.)

Dalek floated up towards him. "Don't do this Dubbed!" He warned. Dubbed simply head butted him.

Dalek went flying, screaming "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Jerk! let me do what I freaking want!" And he jumped off the building, head first.

The last thing Dubbed remembers was smashing into the ground.

"Ohhhh...My bloody head… What…"

He was in the hospital. Jay hopped on Dubbed's chest. "Dubbed! oh, im glad you're ok!"

"Get off me you wanker!" Dubbed couldn't move...he was paralyzed…

"Ok sir, we have trouble finding a paralyz heal, so just sit tight and we will have you outta here shortly."

Jayfeather Grabbed the remote to the tv. "Let's see….." And he switched on golden girls 24 hour marathon.

"Bloody hell! You wanker, you better run!"

And Jay ran off.

**The end.**

* * *

******Character analysis**

******(P.S. This character's personality is very OC from the actual Dubbed.)**

******Dubbed: Alias. Rampardos**

******Preferences: Winning, Weather based teams, The Brits**

******Pet peeves: Gavin and Jayfeather**

******Battle Skill: High**

******Battle Style: Weather based-stall/Bulky offense**

******Dubbed was revived from a fossil a couple years ago. Since he was raised in Britain he has developed an English accent. He was eventually scouted by the Espeon League, and became the Normal-Type Gym leader.**

******Dubbed can be nice to people he respects, but is snide to others, often goading them into battles to earn his respect. But if you manage to earn it, he is willing to back you up in a multi battle, touch trade you a Kyogre for the Pokédex, or help you build your team.**

******Dubbed is one of the best battlers in the League, period. No one has defeated him twice other than Dalek Kabu, and Mikasa Ackerman. His battle style doesn't focus on stalling per se, but he somehow gained a fearsome reputation for it. He also has THE largest known pool of Pokémon, having several boxes of them ready. This allows him to whip up new balanced teams is a jiffy, making him extremely hard to predict or take down. Dubbed isn't known for his predictions, and relies on bulky offense, which causes quite a racket.**

******Dubbed doesn't have many options of Pokémon to work with for his gym...considering he is the Normal Type Gym Leader. However, the Pokémon he does work with are BEASTS. His Ambipom alone can make Whitney's Miltank blush for it's sheer KO record. **

******Dubbed, as a Rampardos, has amazing strength, and is able to knock down buildings with a simple headbutt. In fact, Dubbed's Head charge can match Gavin the Super Saiyan's Dragon fist, something no other member or material has been able to replicate. Dubbed can also swim, which is rather confusing considering that he's a rock-type.**

******A lot of the league members (or only Jayfeather) tend to make fun of his accent, which gets him ****__****pissed********. It's a rather thick accent and at times it can be hard to figure out what he's saying.**

******Being a straight male, His idea of a club visit is to head straight for the "VIP room", following it up with a trip to the bar. He absolutely refuses to dance. **

******Dubbed doesn't joke around often, and when he does, you can never tell. His voice is always spoken with that cold British accent, and no one can ever tell if he's being sarcastic or just speaking normally.**

******His favorite way of messing with people is saying something used with hesitation but gives no hesitation. For example, he once asked "what about Harry X Voldemort?" in a discussion about shipping. The reaction by the ENTIRE league was pure horror.**

******It is unknown if Dubbed strives to become an Elite 4 member, Or if he just wants to win battles. people just assume he kicks ass because its fun, and being a Gym Leader, you get to kick twice the ass as normal challengers.**


	12. Training

"KAME…..HAME…...HA!" Gavin unleashed a powerful ki blast at a level 2 Pidgey. It was a blast that would have easily killed an opponent in DBZ. But no. It merely fainted.

"Dang! These Pokémon are resilient!" Gavin admitted.

Someone barged into the door.

"YO YO YO YO YO YO YO!" Goldenstar barged in.

Gavin shook his head. "What is it Gold?"

"WANNA COME TO MY PARTY TONIGHT?!"

"I wish I could Gold, but I have to keep training."

Gold looked offended. "Okay…" And he walked out.

Gavin continued to train when his door was smashed open. And Dubbed, now a Rampardos waddled in.

"YOU WOT MATE?!" He yelled, as he started smashing everything in his sight,

"What the- What are you doing?!" Gavin yelled in outrage. "My dojo!"

"Cause I'm British, mate. Cause I'm British." He then, walked out..

Gavin had to now repair his beautiful dojo when Yoru, now a Latias, flew in.

"What's up Gavin-" Gavin turned around and fired a ki blast, determined not to be interrupted again. Yoru would have been Latias toast, but then a voice sounded in his head.

**"********DO A BARREL ROLL! (press Z or R twice)"** Yoru spun out of the way, barely dodging the ki blast. "Whoa! Calm your udders man!"

"Yoru! What are you doing?!"

"I just wanted to say you're needed at the league! we have a challenger who needs badges!" and he left. Gavin sighed, and headed down.

It seems like everyone had their hands busy. Mikasa, who turned down the role of champion, and settled on a ice type gym, was having no trouble fending off her challenger. Wookum the pidgey, had entered the fray himself, and similar exchanges were happening all over the league.

Gavin sighed. He picked up the pokeball containing his partner, Firestrike. A confident looking challenger tossed a Gyarados into the fray.

Training could wait. Maybe kicking some butt will calm him down from his destroyed room.

Gavin defeated the challenger with relative ease, when Jay entered the fray, "Let's dance, Gavin. one pokemon each." Gavin smiled. "Deal."

"3...2...1!" Jay and Gavin threw his pokeball and threw out his gengar, and Jay sent out Excaliber, his Aegislash. The league alternated between 3DS battles, and live battles. The skill level was still about the same. And Jay was no Mikasa.

"Excalibur! use….uh, shadow sneak!" Jay commanded, and Excalibur obeyed, turning into a shadow, sneaking behind his gengar, and striking. However, this was not enough to defeat the Gengar.

"Shadow ball!" Gengar gleefully obliged, and the aegi went down. Jay sighed. "I owe you lunch now."

William walked in next, and despite Gavin's efforts, he had been defeated.

"You're getting better and better." He commented. "Just keep it up."

Maybe Gavin wasn't the best at pokemon….but he could always train. speaking of whcih….

"Dubbed! I'll kill you!" He said, while charging at him.

******Character analysis.**

******Gavin. Alias: Kakarot/Goku.**

******Preferences: Fighting, Training, Dragon-ballz, Eating.**

******Pet Peeves: Snide people, Cockyness, Hax, and ANY MEGA MAWILE!**

******Battle skill:Medium-low**

******Battle style: Mixed-Hyper offense.**

******Gavin is the Mixed types gym leader, giving him something the other gym teams cannot have. Diversity. With this, he has defended his position several times. As a battler, Gavin is a flat out attacker, with good defensive prediction. However, His team is weak to a variety of types. This causes Gavin to lose most of the time if said types are present in the opponent's team. If not, the opponent is in for a beating.**

******Gavin has the smallest pool of battle-ready pokes, making his team extremely predictable. Despite this, Gavin has defeated some of the most fearsome gyms, such as Davidson's former ground gym, William and Eren's Electric gym, etc. His undying determination might be the reason.**

******As Goku, He is the second strongest member of the league, second only to [censored]. His ki attacks have benefitted the League heavily in terms of defense, and the occasional offense. **

******Gavin is the fourth oldest active member today, and his story is quite inspiring. He entered the league, and wanted to become a gym leader, but with no available monotype gyms. William, then suggested he be a mixed gym leader, as Blue once was. Connor accepted the idea, and Gavin took on the role of mixed gym leader. However, things weren't all that great for Gavin. **

******Gavin was constantly defeated by the others, giving him the biggest loss record of all time. His challenges were a disaster, losing to William's gym 15 times in a row. Davidson even gave him a win because of pity. Connor eventually demoted him, depriving Gavin of his status. Gavin was devastated at the fact, and the other league members looked down on him, Davidson even saying it would take Gavin 50 tries to defeat William. **

******But Gavin would not give up. He trained along with future elite four, Yoru. He eventually defeated William's gym(although it took him a total of 26 tries), and regained his title of Mixed Gym leader. He is still nowhere near the skill of the adept group, however, he is a good battler nevertheless, and will continue to be diligent as ever.**


	13. The quest for coffee

"Hey Robert," Jayfeather the cat said as he found Robert sitting in the kitchen sipping on, what else, coffee. "Why are you always drinking coffee? I mean, whenever I see, -er, smell- you you always have a cup..."

"Well," Robert said, setting the cup down and suddenly looking rather downtrodden. "It's a long story, and it starts back before I came to the League. Back when I was still human."

"Wait," Jayfeather said as he hopped down from the countertop. "You used to be human?"

"Yeah," Robert sighed. "Long ago. I don't like to talk about it, William could explain. He was there when I arrived, but he's out for the day so I guess I can tell you." He took a long draw from his coffee.

"Wait," Jayfeather interrupted before he could speak. "If you miss being human so much, why don't you just change into one?"

"I can't." The Milotic replied.

"What?!" Jayfeather yelled. "But, like, everyone can!" To demonstrate, he morphed into a Suicune, then a tree, then an eldritch abomination that threatened to send all who beheld it spiraling into the arms of madness, before reverting back to a cat.

"Eren and Mikasa can't." Robert pointed out. "I guess the three of us just drew the short end of the stick."

He adjusted himself to be more comfortable and began. "I was walking back from a Starbucks trip, it's the last thing I remember…."

* * *

"Oh God, my head." I moaned as I cracked open my eyes. "What the hell just happened?" _The street, Starbucks, oh God, did I get hit by a car?!_

I straightened up, wincing at pain in odd places and the fact that my whole body felt… fuzzy. The room didn't look like a hospital room at all, it looked kind of like the inside of a set from some sci-fi show, kind of like an alien spacecraft.

_Must've hit my head harder than I thought. _I shook my head. There seemed to be odd weights attached to the sides of my skull, but I chalked that up to injury.

"Ah, good, you're awake!" A male voice jolted my eyes open, and they focused on perhaps the most bizarre-looking man I could imagine. He was wearing a multicolored scarf over a dark coat, with a red tie and multi-colored vest on underneath. He also had a pronounced British accent.

"Not so loud." I whispered as the headache intensified.

"Sorry." The man whispered, grinning.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked after a minute.

"I'm not just a Doctor, I'm THE Doctor!" The odd man remarked.

_Great, I get hit by a car, wake up in a strange hospital, there's only one doctor, and he's a loon!_

"So, how bad was it?" I enquired, grimacing. At seeing the man's confused look, I elaborated impatiently. "The car accident, the damage, how badly was I hurt?"

"Car accident?" The man muttered in confusion, before brightening. "Oh, right, right! A little confusion and disorientation is to be expected after such an event! And well, it'll take a while for you to adjust to the changes."

"Changes?" I asked, fighting to keep calm. _This man's insane! Is he the one who ran me over?!_

"Um, I'm not sure how to break this to you…" He muttered, before holding up his right hand in front of his face. "Uh, do _this._" He wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

I froze. _Uh-oh. I've seen this movie before, this is where I find out I've become a cyborg, or a twisted mutant, or something._Slowly, I brought my right hand up.

It wasn't a hand anymore, it looked like some sort of red ribbon of scales covering lean muscle. The end was broken into finger-like appendages, and as I tried wiggling my fingers they moved in concert with my thoughts. Not looking at the man, I threw the covers off of myself.

_I'm not human anymore._That one thought echoed over and over in my mind as I looked myself over. My body was now long and covered in pale, tan scales. I had no legs to speak of, merely a blue and red fan-like tail, and as I tried to move my toes portions of the tail moved in time with what I imagined my toes were doing.

Adrenaline flooding my system, I looked over at the doctor, who was staring at me in concern. "How?" Was the only word I rasped out.

"Well," He said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it's my fault. I was entering your time period with the TARDIS…" At seeing my blank look, he explained. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He gestured around. "You're in it after all."

That didn't really make much sense; was it a ship of some kind? I pushed the questions to the back of my mind as he went on.

"There were some issues with the re-translation into the time-stream, and wouldn't you know it, you were standing right where I was going to appear. Bloody strange things happen to people who are too close to the TARDIS when it materializes." He glanced at me. "Though I have to admit, this one certainly takes the cake…"

"So, I'm a Milotic?" I asked slowly, biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood. _This is a dream, this is a dream and I'm waking up now, _now _dammit!_

Eventually, I realized this was not a dream, but I had, in fact, become a Pokémon. And not even something awesome, like a Charizard or Garchomp, but a freaking Milotic?!

"Can you… change me back?" I asked, pleading silently that the answer would be yes.

"I'm afraid not." The Doctor replied sadly. "I've no idea how this even happened in the first place, let alone how to change you back… I'm terribly sorry. I ran a DNA test to see if I could perhaps find a way to clone you and return your consciousness to the body, but no; nothing in your genetic structure is even remotely human anymore."

"Maybe he could…" He mumbled under his breath, but I managed to catch the sentence, although my panicking brain couldn't process it.

I took a shuddering breath as he babbled on about how my nervous system was surprisingly flexible and able to adapt to the sudden metamorphosis. "It's amazing how easily your mind is handling phantom limb sensation! Not to mention your new muscles are reacting surprisingly well for a mind that was NOT built for controlling a sea serpent's body! Most of the others who had similar accidents went insane from the shock of the change, but-" He trailed off as I took a shuddering breath.

_I'm a Pokémon, I'm a freaking Pokémon! _I kept thinking. _I can't go back, I'd be a freak of nature! Everyone would line up to see the amazing talking sea serpent, that is if some scientist didn't cart me off to live in a cage for the rest of my life. What will my family say?!_

The Doctor noticed my dilemma and stopped talking for a moment as I brought myself under control. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Anything at all to help?"

I thought of what I had been doing beforehand, right before this crazy thing happened. "Coffee." I grunted. "I'd like some coffee."

"Ah," The Doctor said. "I've got something even better, a cup of good old-fashioned english tea! I'll go put some on and-"

"No, thank you." I said, rising from the bed and struggling to coordinate my vastly different musculature, and failing as I slumped forward onto the covers. "I am a red-blooded American, and I want an honest-to-God cup of coffee!"

"Fine, fine," The man said, walking from the room. "Be right back."

It was so _odd_trying to get up and move around, I didn't have any legs, and had to slither around. At least I had arms, er, arm-like appendages, and I held myself up by clutching the bedside with my headfins as I learned how to at least crawl around.

"Bloody uncultured Yank…" The Doctor was muttering as he walked back in with a steaming cup of coffee. "Here," He said, handing it to me. It was warm to the touch, but I didn't seem to mind as much. Then I remembered how Milotic was a water-type, so it only made sense that I have an increased resistance to heat.

"No accounting for taste, but let it never be said that the Doctor was an impolite host." The man said. "That there is the best cup of coffee ever to be found on the face of Earth, so savor it, it's the best there is and best there ever will be." He said proudly.

I took a sip, and closed my eyes and shuddered at the taste. It was _perfect_. Perfect flavor, texture, warmth and taste. The coffee was like drinking liquified happiness, and for a moment I simply relished the smooth taste of the coffee, forgetting my situation.

"Oh, that's perfect." I said after a moment. "Than-" Suddenly the 'ship' we were in rocked, and two figures materialized out of nowhere. Both were tall, one holding a sword that was larger than he was, and had a bored look on his face, the other was wearing a long cloak and seemed to have metal skin.

"I AM DOCTOR DOOM!" The metal-faced one stated, striking a menacing pose. "AND I HAVE MERGED WITH A DALEK TO ATTAIN PERFECTION! I AM DALEK KABU AND I WILL EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!"

The other man sighed. "No need to be so over dramatic. Let's just get this over with." He smashed his sword onto the ground nonchalantly, the sword cutting through the floor like butter.

The Doctor in question suddenly drew what looked like some sort of ridiculously complicated screwdriver and leapt at the pair. As they began brawling with one another, I slithered over to my backpack, relieved to find everything -my 3DS, games, laptop, chargers, and personal knick knacks- still there despite my… change, and awkwardly slid my body through the straps until it was snug. I then left the room, sipping on my perfect coffee and ignoring the sounds of violence and cries of "EXTERMINATE!" coming from behind me.

This ship, the TARDIS, whatever it was, was _huge_. I wandered through corridor after corridor, and came across a room filled with tools similar to the one that Doctor was using (I could still hear the fight even at a distance). Shrugging, I grabbed one and tucked it in my backpack. It wasn't like I owed him anything after all; he literally ran me over with this spaceship, or timeship, or whatever it was, and all I got out of the bargain was a cup of coffee and being permanently transmorgified into a Milotic. I figured a few bits of futuristic tech would be adequate compensation.

_This is a good cup of coffee though._I thought, sipping as I continued to explore the bowels of the ship. _But it's almost gone, dammit!_

I came across another room, this one filled with what looked like an enormous supercomputer. A screen flared to life as I slithered in. It displayed a grainy image that I couldn't make out, however the room made a sad-sounding noise and displayed an image of me, _human _me for a brief moment, then flashed a picture of a Milotic briefly, and repeated the noise.

"You're an… AI?" I asked hesitantly. The room made a noise that I judged to be an affirmative.

"And… you're sorry for what happened to me. It was an accident, you never meant for… this to happen." The room hooted an affirmative. "Yeah, well I am too." The computer, the TARDIS AI, if that was what it was, made a noise, and a small section of the wall slid away. Inside was… a USB port?

I looked at the computer screen. An ultra-advanced alien computer had a USB port? Maybe it just created it somehow? _What does it…_I pulled out my external hard drive from my backpack and looked back at the screen. It displayed an image of a hard disk, then a blue police box, then overlayed them. In the background was what appeared to be an extremely complicated mathematical algorithm. Shrugging, I plugged the drive in. Even though it was empty… well I hoped that 4 terabytes was enough to hold whatever information it was giving me. The flash memory device gave an electronic whine and heated up quite alarmingly, before a ding sounded and it cooled.

I unplugged it after a moment's hesitation, and looked up to see the screen had dimmed slightly. It seemed that the AI had shut itself down. I stowed the still-warm drive in my backpack and went to go find my host. The sounds of battle had stopped, I just now noticed.

* * *

When I looked in the room I had fled from, Dr. Doom was knocked out on the floor, while the 'Doctor' and the man with the sword were talking without a care in the world. I hid behind a wall, and listened. while peeking.

"You didn't even help him." The Doctor said.

"I just needed him to locate you. You can be quite difficult to track down." He glanced at the prone form. "For all of his… eccentricities, he's a surprisingly capable technomage. Maybe I'll drag him back to the League." He snapped his fingers and a Nintendo 3DS, of all things, levitated from Dr. Doom's cloak. He nodded once and with another snap the 3DS was returned.

"What do you need me for?" The Doctor asked. "You are already much stronger than me, so I assume that you aren't asking me for assistance.

"I'm giving you a warning." The man said. "You're straying too close to Tyler. And trust me, You are not ready to face three Tyrants at once."

"Understood. And what will you do while you wait for him, William?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I might go visit Lucina. She's still distraught, after Robin...well, you know."

"He hasn't returned yet?" The Doctor's voice sounded incredulous. "That poor, poor girl. You really should tell her."

"No. That would change too much."

"And what of the other Highlander… Kate was it?"

"She's…..Tracking the red one."

"I see." There was a pause before the Doctor spoke once more. "It seems that we have a eavesdropper."

"I noticed." It took me a while to realize that they were talking about me. I turned to run away, but I felt myself get lifted into the air, and I floated in the room. The Doctor seemed apologetic, as if something bad -well, _worse_- was going to happen to me. The sword-wielding man, William was standing there with a bored look as he appraised me.

"A Milotic." William finally said. "I wonder who did that." He said, glancing back at the Doctor, who had the good grace to look slightly ashamed. God, This man spoke like he had no emotion! _Although, given what I've seen, he could be a robot..._

"So, Robert." I flinched at the mention of my name. "Tell me, Did you have a family?" I slowly nodded.

"What would they think of you now?" He asked. It was a simple question, but it was all I needed to fly off the handle.

"What would they think, WHAT WOULD THEY THINK!?" I shouted, the gravity of the situation crashing down on me all at once. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I'M A F***ING MILOTIC! I'M A POKEMON! THE GOVERNMENT WOULD PROBABLY LOCK ME AWAY UNDERGROUND SOMEWHERE THE MOMENT THEY FIND OUT ABOUT ME! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ABOUT WHAT THOSE FREAKS FROM 4CHAN WOULD DO!" The Doctor and William glanced at one another as I continued ranting, calming slightly as I vented.

"My family would understand, but it's not like they'd be allowed to even see me! And even if I didn't spend the rest of my life getting prodded by needles, where would I go, what would I do?! I'm a freaking sea serpent! 'Hey everyone, come one come all, come see the amazing talking sea serpent boy!'" It finally hit me, no matter what, I couldn't go back, not unless I found a way to fix this… I looked over at the others.

The Doctor was stoic, but William had a smirk on his face. Like this was a freaking joke!

"You amuse me. Maybe I'll let you live." He drew his sword and I flinched back despite his words. Black, and purple design, with a radiant blue gem in the middle. But the sword was constantly shifting shape. First a longsword, then a pike and a dagger, then a scabbard with 2 rapiers, then the biggest sword I'd ever seen.

"But I think you have something...In the right zipper pouch in your backpack?" That's where I put the hard drive. I curled protectively around my backpack.

"Tell you what. I have a offer. A new life. A second chance. But there's a catch. You have to trust me." He cocked an eyebrow. "A feat no one has managed in 1500 years." Ok, this man was absolutely bonkers, why should I ever trust him?!

_Do I really have a choice? _I asked myself, taking stock of my options. _I could stay trapped on this weird spacecraft, with the only company being an insane doctor who managed to turn me into a Pokémon on accident. On the other hand: I could go back to Earth, try to explain to my parents that their son is now a Pokémon, hope the government doesn't want to vivisect me in a lab, and fend off legions of crazed Pokémon fanatics and… worse sorts. Or go with someone I know nothing about, except that they're older than the Magna Carta, in the hopes for a new life?_I glanced around again. _Screw it, the only way I can go back home is if I can become human again. The doctor can't help me, but maybe this guy knows someone who can. And besides, I'm a Milotic, I should be pretty tough if he decides to attack me._With a final glance around, I nodded.

"Ok." I said quietly. William raised his eyebrows even further.

"Some guts you have there." Suddenly, the force holding me up vanished, and I dropped on the floor with a heavy _whump_. He slashed the air with his sword, and it was like he ripped a fabric of time-space continuum, as a swirling portal appeared.

"Remember Doctor! If you enter the restricted zone, Tyler has orders to kill you on sight! He then walked through the portal, dragging Dalek with him by the collar. I hesitated for a second, then stopped and pulled out a pen and paper from my bag, and hastily scribbled a note.

"Here," I shoved it into the Doctor's hands. "Give this to my parents, please. I don't care how you do it." I looked at him with pleading eyes, and he nodded, tucking the note into his jacket pocket.

I turned back to the portal, then followed William in. The sensation...imagine that feeling you get in your gut when you ride a rollercoaster or are in an airplane making a fast descent. Multiply that by fifty, and that was how I felt as I entered the portal.

After a flash of light, I was suddenly inside a building lobby. William was nowhere to be seen, there was just an Electivire chatting with an Espeon. _More Pokémon? How the- what the- where am I?!_

"This the recruit you told me about, Will?" The Espeon said. The Electivire let out hearty laugh. _William?_How was _this _William? He was a Pokémon now too, and seemed to have a completely different personality. _What is going on here?_

"Yeah. Fellow seems to be a fan of Pokemon!" He yelled, Holding up a 3DS; _my_3DS. _How did he get that?_I checked my backpack's pockets and sure enough, it was gone. I looked over at the unconscious form of Dalek, slumped where Will had dumped him in a heap.

"Connor! This is Robert!" Will said, gesturing to me. The Electivire grinned. "Before we get you registered and all settled in here at the Espeon League, let me ask you something. Do you like Attack on Titan?"

* * *

"Wow." Jay said, sitting back on his haunches and listening raptly. "So that's how you got here?"

"Yeah. I still don't understand half of it." Robert held up a battered-looking flash hard drive. "I tried accessing the data the TARDIS gave me. It literally melted the computer, with the messages 'Not the right time' repeating across the monitor in a fiery script." The Milotic shrugged.

"What about your parents, do they-?"

Robert shook his head. "I explained in the note that something very bad happened and it would be dangerous for them and for myself if I saw them before I could fix what went wrong." He closed his eyes. "Occasionally though, I'll wake up in the morning with a letter from them on my desk. They say that they understand and want me to get better and come back. If I leave a letter for them there before nightfall, it'll be gone by morning." _I guess I have the Doctor to thank for that. _He thought, smiling.

"And the coffee thing?" Jay asked, nodding to Robert's cup.

"Ah," The Milotic said, tipping the glass in a mock-salute. "You see, I've never managed to come close to the taste that one perfect cup of coffee the Doctor gave me. I've had some cups that've come very close, but none are exactly right. So I keep trying." He smiled at the thought. _And it reminds me that I'm still human on the inside._

"What you guys talking about?" William entered the room. He held up a package of mushrooms. "We're having stew tonight!" He said with a huge grin. He was nothing like the cold, calculating man he first met. _William. _Robert thought. _What are you? _He took another sip of his coffee. _And what the hell will happen next?_

* * *

******Character analysis**

******Robert. Alias: Milotic**

******Preferences: Strong Pokémon, weak but skilled Pokémon, Fire and Water Types, a good cup (or ten) of coffee**

******Pet peeves: People whose entire strategy revolves solely around using ****ing Legendary Pokémon, Hax.**

******Battle skill: High**

******Play style: Defensive stalling/Boost-sweeping**

******Robert is the former Ground-Type Gym Leader and is currently an Elite Four member specializing in Water-Type Pokémon, as well as the acting Fire-Type Gym Leader. He's usually on the Espeon League but may or may not be actually watching the chat stream. He was the first member of the League to attain the status of Elite Four, which he maintains to this day, and is an avid writer. (some League members speculate that he may have an ulterior motive for picking these three types for his Gym and Elite 4 specialties. See report: "Is Robert Trying to Become the Avatar?" Vol. 3 for more information)**

******Robert is capable of quickly adapting to the situation at hand, and can go from easy going and cracking jokes to total seriousness and putting things in lockdown at the drop of a hat, a process he calls 'flipping the switch'. The same holds true for battling, as he tries to leave many options open in battle and can shift gears quickly to change even the overall strategy of his team. As one of the older League members, he frequently has to reign in the younger members, a task he accomplishes quite well.**

******Robert believes wholeheartedly in the old adage of true Pokémon trainers striving to win with their favorites, rather than just build a team of Pokémon that you don't necessarily like, but use because they're powerful. As a result his teams typically contain an eclectic mix of Pokémon from a variety of tiers and running unpredictable movesets. This can work to his advantage, as frequently his team composition is so bizarre his opponent can't think up an adequate counter for it.**

******An avid breeder (thanks in part to a 6IV Ditto), Robert has a huge pool of Pokémon to draw on for a battle, in some cases having multiples of the same Pokémon each running different sets, meaning that an opponent will often be left guessing as to what he'll run next. He also nicknames every one of his main story team and all of his competition Pokémon, believing that after all the time and effort put into them they should have a unique name. Robert's only dislike about battling comes from his disdain for Legendary Pokémon. Although he's trained several for use, Robert always prefers battling without them, and prefers that others who challenge them also avoid Legendary Pokémon. In his opinion they are far too powerful, and all-too-frequently used as a crutch by trainers incapable of winning through conventional means.**

******Robert was accidentally transformed into a Milotic due to an incident involving the Doctor, the TARDIS, and a cup of coffee. He was then brought into the League to recover by William, who was present for said incident. Due to this, Robert has an unpaid debt to him. As of now Robert has been unable to return to human form despite numerous attempts and experiments (see files "Super-Science", "Magic", and "Cylons" for further details). He also has provisional access to a TARDIS of his own, obtained through unknown means. However, it seems to be rather temperamental as it frequently takes off on wild rampages across time and space. Occasionally, however, it reappears to spirit him away to assist with some conflict or incident. (see files "Yuktobanian-Osean War", "Belkan War", "Ethereal Invasion", "Borg Incursion", "Angel Attack", "Reaper Invasion", and all 2139 attached case files for more details)**

******As a Milotic, Robert has access to several abilities, including incredibly fast swimming, breathing underwater, rapid regeneration, as well as a variety of attacks. Somehow he is capable of using multiple egg moves despite being a former human, including Brine and Mirror Coat. His preferred strategy when confronted by foes is to spit searingly hot water mixed with coffee into their face and continue to attack while the enemy is blinded. He is also capable of healing allies through the use of Recover and Aqua Ring, making him the League's de facto medic. He can manipulate objects using the fins on his head with the same dexterity as hands. This allows him to continue to play his 3DS (much to his own relief), and perform a number of complex tasks, up to and including piloting modified air and space-craft.**


	14. Adjusting

Omake: Adjusting

Robert tossed and turned in the bed he'd been given at the League HQ. It was more comfortable than any other beds he'd ever slept in, but he simply couldn't get to sleep. Too much had happened today, even exhausted from everything he just couldn't get to sleep.

Also, something felt… off. Like he was thirsty, except the sensation was spread out all over his body. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. One hour became two, then three, then four, until the small clock display read '3:00 AM' and he was still awake and miserable as ever. A headache was pounding in tempo with his heartbeat, and it felt incredibly difficult to think through the haze clouding his mind.

Finally Robert flopped down from the bed, deciding to go look for a glass of water and some ibuprofen. As he slithered down the hall in near-total darkness, his eyes half shut and burning, the antennae on top of his head twitched, and he felt an unusual compulsion to keep going down the hall. Too tired to resist, he kept going until entering a large room covered in tiles with a huge pool in the middle. Without even thinking twice, the Milotic slid into the water, and was asleep before his tail vanished beneath the rippling surface.

* * *

Robert awoke feeling refreshed, and slightly cold. He was still exhausted however, and wondered why he was awake. The he noticed the odd pressure surrounding him and the dancing light on the ground around him, and opened his eyes more than a crack. He gasped and desperately tried to hold his breath before the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. With a groan he curled up on himself, wondering what would happen next.

Suddenly, the disturbance that had awakened him became clear as a slapping noise echoed through the water. Opening his eyes wider, Robert looked up and noticed a distorted orange-and-blue figure above the pool's surface crouching at the water's edge. He pulled himself off of the bottom and breached the surface near the figure, glaring blearily at what appeared to be Goku from Dragon Ball Z. The Milotic stared at the Saiyan, who stared right back. Finally, Gavin, the Saiyan, spoke.

"Er, hello. I'm Gavin."

"I'm Robert," The Milotic grunted in greeting, not even remotely in the mood to be talking this early in the morning.

"Er, nice to meet you. What are you doing in our pool?" Gavin said with a confused look on his face.

"Sleeping, go away." Robert replied, sliding back under the surface.

"But I-" Gavin began before Robert slashed his tail across the water's surface, generating a large wave that Gavin barely dodged. Shaking his head in annoyance, Gavin went off in search of Connor to see if he could sort this out, leaving a huge puddle of water surrounding the pool behind him.

"So, do you know where Robert is?" William asked Connor over a bowl of cereal. "His stuff is still here, but he's gone."

"No idea, but I'm sure he'll turn up. He hasn't left the building; all the doors are still locked and no windows were opened. Hey Gavin," Connor greeted as the Saiyan entered the kitchen. "I thought you'd be doing your morning workout?"

"I would be, but there's a grumpy Milotic asleep in our pool, and he won't let me go swimming." Gavin replied.

"Found Robert," Connor muttered. "Wonder why he's asleep in our…" He trailed off as Dalek and Yoru came in, both completely soaked and dripping on the linoleum.

"Oh-kay?" William said in confusion as he regarded his friends. "What happened?"

"There's a Milotic in our swimming pool." Dalek grunted, removing a boot to let the water drain out.

"...And?" Connor prompted.

"He's not a morning person," Yoru replied, barrel rolling to shake off the water on him.

"So that's why Robert gets a hot tub in his room?" Jayfeather the warrior asked as Connor finished explaining to him.

"Yes; he needs water in order to rest and regenerate, and since Milotic are from Hoenn he prefers warmer water." The Espeon explained patiently. "It was the easiest solution and fixed a lot of headaches for everyone."

"I still don't see why I can't have my own Jacuzzi…" Jayfeather muttered as Will and Connor glanced at each other.

"Well it's not all easy for him," Connor said. "Took him forever to figure out the bathroom."

* * *

_Flashback_

Robert looked at the toilet designed for humans.

He looked down at his serpentine body.

"F***."

/_End Flashback_

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Uh-uh." William interrupted. "You don't wanna know. Connor-" He turned to the Espeon. "Don't tell him, you shouldn't have told me, but you _did._ "He glanced at Jay. "And now I'm telling you, _you don't wanna know!_"


	15. And now for a really really short short

Jayfeather walked in with a stick. It was covered in mud, and was in general, quite unsanitary.

"Jay, put that stick back outside! It's disgusting." Connor said.

"What do you mean? I love this stick." His voice was muffled because he had it in his mouth.

Jay ignored everyone else's side glances and walked into the living room. He laid down on the couch and snuggled the stick, eventually beginning to snore.

Eren had watched this whole series of events, and thought it would be funny to take the stick and run. Why? He didn't know, he was a little tipsy to be honest. Eren quietly crept up next to the couch reached for the stick, careful not to wake up Jayfeather… _Wow, he falls asleep fast!_

However, when Eren's fingertip touched the stick, Jayfeather lunged at him in his sleep and began mauling his face.

"Ack! Quit it! Get off you crazy cat!" Eren shouted, eventually grabbing Jay and flinging him back onto the couch.

As Jay settled back into the couch with his stick, still asleep. Eren reeled back, his face bloodied and scarred. Then Mikasa walked into the room.

"Eren!" She ran to her boyfriend's side. "Are you ok? We need to get you some bandages!"

"No need." Robert slithered up to Eren, and used aqua ring on him. His face began to mend at an incredible rate.

"Whoa! Eren! What happened to you?!" William strolled in, beholding the strange scene in front of him.

"He touched Jay's stick." Robert said, as if it explained everything. The Milotic looked back at the stick, dripping mud onto the upholstery. "We still need it out of here." He didn't move though; he was reluctant to try the same thing as Eren even though he could heal.

William nodded. "I GOT THIS!" He said with a large grin. But then his face suddenly turned morbid.

He morphed into his human form, and snapped a finger a Jay. Suddenly, the sleeping cat (stick included) began to float into the air. William calmly walked over to him, and yanked the stick out of Jay's grasp unceremoniously.

Jay begun to scratch at everything within reach like crazy, but William pulled up a two meter long by one meter wide sword as quick as lightning, and used it as a shield. Jay scratched the metal repeatedly, however his claws hit the razor edge too much basically declawing him for a moment. Then, finally, Jay awoke, and realized that he was floating. William flicked his hand, and Jay felt gravity reverse and he fell….onto the ceiling.

"No sticks in the house." William said, with no discernable emotion, wagging the offending branch. He then calmly reformed into an Electivire, and walked out.

"MY STICK!" Jayfeather ran after him, failing to realized he was upside down and running on the ceiling.

******Character Analysis**

******Jayfeather. Alias: Cat, Suicune.**

******Preferences: His stick, cute girls, random words, MUSIC!**

******Pet peeves: Anyone who takes his branch, squirrels, better battlers.**

******Battle skill: Medium-Low**

******Battle style: Glass cannon based hyper-offense**

******Jayfeather is the Dark Type Gym Leader, and one of the few members of the League that can morph into more than two forms (others include William and Shiny) and, unsurprisingly, abuses the hell out of this ability. He is hot headed, and somewhat of a casanova. Although he isn't the best battler, he is certainly the most persistent one.**

******He loves loud music, burgers, and his mysterious stick… The only thing he has disclosed about said stick is that it is special and that it reminds him something he did in another life…**

******Jayfeather prefers fighting with Ubers, although he is competent without them. His team is usually very frail, but capable of dealing lethal damage in one or two hits. This acts as a double-edged sword, as they often end up getting swept by faster Pokémon.**

******To make sure everyone is aware of this flaw, he commonly yells 'speed is key!' when he needs speed to get something done… and he always says that if his Pokémon were fast like him, he would win more often. This belief comes from one of his favorite pastimes; watching YouTube, specifically OfficialNerdCubed, JackSepticEye, and Smosh Games. Jay is known for making… strange plays in battle, such as bringing in a Bisharp against a Mamoswine. But he is a diligent battler, and will continue his quest to be the FASTEST THING ALIVE!**

******Other pastimes include playing DotA, Singing, Dancing, and Eating.**

******Jayfeather doesn't like to talk about his life in the forest by the lake, but the only things he will tell is he was raised by his aunt and uncle, he has a brother and a sister, and was born blind.**

******Jay was once known to easily develop crushes on new girls that join the League. Examples include Kumquat (who is currently in the League prison for acts of trolling and unlikely to ever be released), Mikasa (who is in a committed relationship with Eren), and Formerly Tiffany… He gave up on that one. she sees him as a friend (and a pet cat, but as long as he gets petted, he doesn't care). Jay denies still having a crush on anyone, and he shows it… he just lays down on anyone's lap and gets pet, and he's happy about that.**

******Jay decided to stop with the crush business and get a girlfriend, and found one named Half Moon, a white cat… League security cameras show that she actually emerged from the stick as some sort of ghost… creepy. **

******In his suicune form, Jayfeather has 2 siblings, Firetooth, and Thunderfang. These brothers travel the world most of the time, but will show up to help Jay out in a pinch. His Suicune form can also turn jet black, which typically happens when he is in a life-threatening situation. In this state, His strength multiplies, and can become even stronger if he listens to rock in the process… try explaining that.**

******His Suicune form can see, but his cat form can't. this makes traveling long distances hard for him,and he often relies on others for transportation….mainly sitting on shoulders.**

******Jayfeather also is a little crazy. He randomly makes loud noises and has quick changes in behavior. The other members of the League have learned to take this in stride, and some of the more daring ones even try to keep up with his rollercoaster of a train of thought. Others, on the other hand, just outright hate him.**

******Jay's motto is "No f*cks were given here", however, if he can't deny being bothered, he randomly shouts "suddenly, a f*ck was given!"**

******His favorite music artists are Slipknot, Basshunter, Skillet, Skrillex, 3DNOW, and Three Days Grace…. which constitutes possibly the strangest taste in music anyone has ever seen.**


	16. I'm truly sorry

William sat in his room, in his human form. No one really questioned this other form; they treated him the same as when he was an Electivire, but he could still feel the eyes on him…. and his sword when his back was turned. Speaking of which, he silently looked at his blade. How much death has this blade brought over the years? William honestly didn't know anymore. The truth is, William didn't go to Hawaii in his absence. He instead visited an old friend.

_...8 days ago, Minecraftia, Alpha village cemetery…_

"Hey." William said, walking up to a tombstone. The engraving read: _Jake Pierce. Humanity's hope."_

"We almost tracked him down." William began to speak to his dead brother-in-arms. "You sister has been very persistent about it. You can rest easy, we've got this." He put a flower on the grave. "I know this isn't how you wanted things…" He began to tear up. "I couldn't save you… I'm so, _so_sorry. I-" His mind flashed back to the incident that started all of this.

* * *

_1528 years ago from the present. Ylissean Harbor._

"_NO!" William yelled helplessly as his pupil, a innocent boy, his friend was cut down in front of his eyes. He unconsciously gripped the wooden sword amulet he had made for him just this morning. It was beautifully carved. 'I never should have let him go.' William thought. 'He had a mother. She's waiting for him to return as a glorious knight.' Tears begun to form in his eyes._

"_And I failed her, I failed him." William thought miserably. _

_But then he saw the killer's face. _

_General Dalton. Grinning like a madman as his blade, glistening with his friend's blood, scythed through another of William's comrade-in-arms. Seeing the carnage around him, he realized that the world wasn't fair. Not for him, not for Donny, not for anyone. But he wasn't going to let him get away with it. His grief turned into rage. He yelled in fury, blasting anyone near him away with the pure shockwave of his cry, his rage and pain given talons and teeth through magic._

"_I'm truly sorry, Donnel."_

_He woke up to find out that he had committed a massacre. Everyone, friend and foe alike, had been torn asunder and flung aside by the maelstrom. 'What have I done?!' He thought, falling to his knees. I didn't deserve their trust. I- I don't deserve this life.' He had even killed his own soldiers, nothing remained under the overcast sky. He wondered silently why the world had to torment him so much. First, it took him away from his life and now, now it was destroying his humanity bit by bit._

* * *

_...1526 years from the present. Castle Ylisstol..._

_William was holding a distraught princess. They had just returned from the biggest battle of their lives. They returned victorious….but at a heavy price. _

"_Will he return?" She asked, her sentence coming out in shaky sobs as she spasmed in grief. William wanted to tell her the truth, but it would change too much, give her too much false hope. This was the worst part, he realized. Knowing that you can help, but you can't._

"_Answer me, William. Please!" The princess begged._

"_I can't, Lucina." William finally spoke. Lucina broke, she began to take out her frustration at him; punching him, slapping him, trying to drown out the mental pain she was forced to endure. And the worst part? William couldn't do anything. He could only watch her suffer, watching her looking at the amulet Robin left her, before sacrificing himself for the greater good. The amulet opened to reveal a picture of himself, Lucina, and their daughter from the future, Morgan. They were such a happy family. And he had torn it apart._

"_You know he did it for you." William said. "You know he loved you." She cried even more at this sentence. Just like before, and again. He had failed his friends._

"_I'm truly sorry."_

* * *

_...500 years ago from the present, Pitch field..._

"_Kevin! You have to attack him!" William yelled. If Kevin used Limit Breaker. Jake could charge up his attack and-" William's face fell slack as he saw Kevin whip around and stab Jake. Blood squirted out, staining his shirt bright red. _

"_Sorry, William! But someone has to be the bad guy!" He yelled across the field, before shooting a ball of fire at him. William blocked it easily with his sword._

"_Why?" William managed to say. His friend became this cruel monster because of him. Because he was selfish. Because he refused to accept his fate._

"_Kevin, WHY!" William screamed out._

"_You killed Kevin from the moment you chose, William, the moment you made your choice, took your chance at salvation, you dammed me! Every action has a consequence! Now there's only a Tyrant, a Tyrant you created! There is only Cyro! The name Kevin holds no meaning to me anymore!" He let out an insane laugh. _

_Kevin was right. He had doomed this world. He caused the death of Jake. He had condemned his best friend to become a monster. He had done it all._

_Because he was selfish. Because he wanted something different than what fate had dictated._

"_I'm truly sorry."_

* * *

..._Present time, Espeon League headquarters_...

William looked at his blade once more. This blade was proof of his status. Proof of his power. But how much bloodshed had he caused to achieve it? How much more had died at the end of it since then? How much more blood will it be bathed in until the madness that his existence had become would end? He hadn't been there to aid against the Borg Invasion, he had almost abandoned the entire League to die. He wasn't a protector, he wasn't a hero, he wasn't even sure he qualified as human anymore. He was a monster.

"Quite the pity party you're having here." A voice snapped William out of his reminiscence.

"Tyler. Long time no see." William turned around to see a teenager with a white hair with the slightest tint of blue. The only unusual thing about him were the small horns sprouting from his head, and the dragon's tail. Tyler's face turned solemn.

"I have bad 're advancing, as expected. They've target this League, I don't know why though. I don't understand." He snapped his fingers, and a spherical holographic projection of a map of the known universe popped up, with 6 red dots surrounding the center.

"Alert Kate. We'll need all three highlanders for this." William said.

"I don't understand. Why do you have such a personal connection to this place? I thought you hated making bonds!"

William sighed. "I just don't want any of them to get hurt." Tyler clicked his tongue.

"Given our situation, I don't think that's impossible." Tyler transformed in a flash of light, becoming a five meter tall warrior in red armor, A three meter sword in his hands. Under the dragon shaped mask, two glowing eyes burned a stare into Will's eyes.

"I will go to her. We will stand with you when the time comes, no matter how foolhardy you think this decision is. You are our leader, and our friend. Take care." He then slashed open a portal into nothing, just like William did, and started to walk towards it

"If only the others could." William bitterly lamented. Tyler stopped.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Will. You are the reason Kate and I are still alive." With that, he walked through the portal.

Tyler was right. He'd saved a lot of lives too. He saved Mikasa and Eren. He saved Robert. But no matter how much times he tried to make himself better, the more he realized that how many lives he ruined with his mere presence. How many had died for so few to still live?

And for how much longer?

* * *

******Background check**

******William.**

******William's first known records date from 1528 years ago, In the bandit raid of southtown. He has since then seems to have joined the elite crew known as the Shepherds. Although records state that his intentions weren't clear, his loyalty hasn't strayed from Ylisse. **

******After the Dark Dragon war, William disappears from the records until five hundred years later, where he was a part of a rogue group in the continent of Minecraftia. There, he was said to have killed 2 gods and left the world in shambles. He appeared a 100 years after that, near the Shiganshina District on the AOT planet of all places, and was said to have helped the survey corps from certain death. **

******William was seen with two other figures constantly appearing in the course of time. Tyler, known to be the legendary Kaiser, and Kate, who appears to be a survivor from every freak tornado attack in history. **

******They have also appeared to combat other recurring figures from history. Such example is Cyro, who was present for the World War II, and was a top lieutenant for Hitler himself. He's also connected to the Kennedy, and Lincoln assassination, as a witness to the murder. He also recently appeared in the Invasion of the Trolls two months back, apparently looking for a person, but leaving when realizing said person was not present. Cyro's name was also present for the twin tower bombing, the al qaeda attacks, the Boston bombing, and almost all recent terrorist attacks. **

******William seems to be hunting down Cyro relentlessly, William appearing in almost all of Cyro's actions. A man known as Sieghart, who seems to have a striking resemblance to William, also shows up sporadically in history books, but is only known to exist in a period of 600 years. It is unknown if Sieghart is the same being as William and the others.**


End file.
